


All they Lies

by MandarinaAzul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Car Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Plot Twists, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Some Plot, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), something like that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandarinaAzul/pseuds/MandarinaAzul
Summary: Fowler's office wasn't the first place they met, Connor knew as soon as their eyes met… he knew his secret.Connor thought about deceive the RK900, being nice and waiting for the opportunity to access his memory, what he didn't think about was that perhaps in the process he could fall in love.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!... Hola cómo estás?, hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí, bueno solo unas cosas que decir. 
> 
> Plot twist… sí como no… espero no ser tan obvia (sí, sí lo fuiste), por eso las etiquetas están así, no sé si corregirlas o no.
> 
> Espero que disfrutes la historia

Era temprano en la mañana, apenas un minuto tarde del horario de trabajo, pero podía entrar a la estación de policía orgulloso de que había conseguido que Hank los últimos dos meses llegara a una hora más decente, todo parecía relativamente tranquilo, sentándose en su escritorio para encender la computadora y ponerse al día con los archivos, hasta que el jefe del departamento entró de una forma notoria, molesto por alguna razón y caminó en dirección a su oficina, deteniéndose primero cerca del escritorio del androide.

"Connor, ven aquí un minuto" Hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y el aludido sintió la mirada confundida de Hank sobre él, sin más se levantó de su silla y entró junto a él en la oficina.

"Luce cansado…" Estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de él cuando fue interrumpido abruptamente.

"Deja el guion para otro momento" Se quitó su abrigo colgándolo en un perchero, antes de poder sentarse en su silla comenzó a hablar "Eres amigo de Markus" No era una pregunta "¿Por qué recibí una llamada a las dos de la mañana de Jerico informándome de un acuerdo entre el FBI y ellos? ¿Y a las cuatro de la mañana otra llamada de mis superiores notificándome de un traslado de personal, del que yo no sabía nada el día anterior para hoy a las ocho de la mañana?" Había comenzado tratando de mantener su enojo oculto sin embargo había terminado alzando la voz hasta casi poder atravesar los muros de cristal.

Connor sacudió de sus hombros el sentimiento de intimidación que se había ido construyendo mientras media los niveles de estrés en el hombre y respondió con una voz clara y tranquila.

"Señor, no soy amigo de Markus, mi relación personal con él se limita a una relación cordial" No quiso entrar en detalles, era algo complicado "Así que no sé por qué Jerico hablaría con usted y sobre el traslado…" En ese momento ambos fueron interrumpidos por el golpe suave de la puerta.

"Adelante" Fowler gruñó y luego suspiró recargándose contra su silla.

Connor miró su rostro familiar cuando entró, un par de ojos grises gélidos le regresaron la mirada con igual intensidad y por un segundo creyó que su bomba de Thirium iba a detenerse, sin embargo la tensión entre ellos duró tan sólo un instante, antes de ser pasado de largo por el androide, quien se dirigió a Fowler, parándose un poco más cerca del escritorio con los brazos cursados en su espalda.

"Disculpe el retraso, hubo problemas con mi identificación en la entrada" Connor notó que era su voz, ni siquiera había sido modificada o tal vez no hubo tiempo para eso, era un poco extraño, pero continuó observando en silencio "Soy RK900, Jerico me envió…"

Quizás estaba siendo un poco obvio, sin embargo Connor lo escaneó de pies a cabeza, algo que llamó su atención fue que siguiera llevando la ropa de CyberLife, incluso él mismo había abandonado su chaqueta por una negra más cómoda, otra cosa que llamó su atención fue su complexión, eran diferentes modelos así que era obvio que habría mejoras, mordió su labio reconociendo que era más fuerte que él.

En aquel momento no había tenido tiempo de analizar tantas cosas, técnicamente estaba luchando por su vida, fue cuando por la esquina de sus ojos lo vio, en un ascensor, no podía creer que el androide estuviera en el departamento de policías con él, el único testigo de su crimen.

Había pensado que CyberLife se había desechó de todos sus proyectos para evitar que los inculparan por más cosas, había sido más inteligente, merecía lo que tenía y no iba a permitir que ningún cabo suelto se lo arrebatara.

"Connor" Para cualquier humano pudo haber parecido un tiempo razonable el que le tomó girar la cabeza para mirar a su jefe, sin embargo él sabía que había sido lento, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos.

"¿Sí?" Ni siquiera había dejado terminar de hablar al otro androide.

"Tú te harás cargo de él"

"¿Yo?" Frunció el entrecejo desaprobando la idea, pero cuando estaba a punto de protestar decidió callarse, conocía esa mirada en Fowler y hasta el momento sólo había visto que la usara con el oficial Reed.

"Tú, yo voy a estar ocupado con él papeleo y hay algunas llamadas que debo hacer, muéstrale el lugar y consíguele un escritorio" Comenzó a dirigirse al otro androide "Más tarde te asignare una pareja y hablare contigo" Connor no había esperado eso, por otro lado, podía ser beneficioso.

Miró a su sucesor y sonrió suavemente, fingiendo que no estaba pensando la mejor manera de acercarse a él con la guardia baja.

Esperó a que ambos estuvieran fuera de la oficina para presentarse.

"Soy Connor" Extendió su mano y después de un instante de vacilación, el nuevo androide la estrechó, pero su piel artificial no se retiró.

"No tengo un nombre aún, pero puedes llamarme RK900" Los ojos de Connor estuvieron en su rostro, no era muy expresivo. Soltó su mano.

"Fuiste activado recientemente, ¿no es así?" Ropa de CyberLife, sin nombre, no necesitaba un software de deducción para averiguarlo.

"No" Connor frunció el ceño "Fui activado por primera vez hace algunos meses, pero después fui desactivado nuevamente" Aunque eso ya lo sabía, siguió fingiendo ignorancia.

"Eso es…" La edad no tenía el mismo significado para las maquinas que para los humanos, eran seres que podían valerse completamente por ellos mismo desde el primer día, pero eso no evitó que Connor pensara en el androide frente a él como nuevo, inmaduro y sin conocimiento del mundo real "Desafortunado" A falta de una mejor palabra, sin embargo su lenguaje corporal ayudó a complementarlo "¿Eres un desviado?" Decidió ser directo sin importarle que pudiera parecer grosero, pero su voz fue suave, incluso podía ser considerada tímida.

"Lo soy" Connor sonrió feliz, sería más fácil, no pasó desapercibida la forma en que los hombros del androide de ojos grises se tensaron, entonces su sonrisa cayó un poco, ¿había hecho algo mal? "Pero no tengo mucha experiencia con las emociones, son…" Por primera vez su mirada fría se desvió hacia un lado "Confusas" ¿Podía el RK 900 estar sintiéndose incomodo en ese momento?

Connor volvió a sonreír igual que antes.

"Al principio es así, aunque yo no diría que me he acostumbrado a ellas del todo, hay emociones que a veces no me gustaría tener, pero Hank me dijo que si no existieran entonces no podía distinguir entre los momentos buenos y los malos"

"¿Hank?" 

"El teniente Hank Anderson" Señaló hacia el escritorio de este y ambos giraron para verlo, cruzando miradas con el hombre de pelo gris antes de que agachara la cabeza, un poco avergonzado de haber sido atrapado observándolos "Un gran amigo"

"Lo aprecias" Hizo la observación después de verlo escrito en toda su cara.

"Bastante" Se encogió de hombros, no trataba de ocultarlo "Supongo que sabrás todo lo que ocurrió" Se refería a la revolución.

"Un resumen de los medios en realidad" Connor hizo una mueca trayendo a su memoria fragmentos de noticias que había leído.

"Me imaginé que Markus habría compartido algo" Como si el RK900 quisiera decir algo, pero mejor no lo hizo, miró hacia el departamento de policía escaneándolo con la mirada y cambió de tema.

"Aunque Fowler te lo pidió, no quisiera molestarte, puedo arreglármelas solo"

"Bueno… no lo dudo, pero eso no sería divertido, me encantaría ayudarte en lo que pudiera" Tenía que tratar de ser su amigo "Vamos" Inclinó la cabeza en dirección de los escritorios "Estoy seguro de que todos se están preguntando quién es mi doble, déjame presentarte"

Al parecer todos tenían una broma de gemelos que hacerles, para un androide tan único como Connor, también era su primera vez pasando su tiempo con alguien tan parecido, en realidad y según la definición de Hank hermanos sonaba más apropiado, Connor el mayor y RK900 el menor.

RK miró el suelo en ese momento y sobre la pálida piel en sus mejillas brilló un suave color azul mientras el circulo en su sien giró en rojo, fue discreto pero incluso Hank pudo admirar ese tímido gesto, nunca había visto a Connor sonrojarse, el chico era lindo… Hank hubiera jurado que había visto algo por la esquina de un ojo, pero en cuanto giró para mirar a Connor no había nada malo en este, decidió ignorarlo, se estaba haciendo viejo y necesitaba lentes.

Con un escritorio libre y una computadora para RK900, Connor decidió asistirlo con lo que podía, no era mucho, sólo algunos consejos que el otro androide averiguaría tarde o temprano, pero que sería mejor si lo instruía desde un principio.

RK encendió la máquina y tocó la pantalla con sus dedos que brillaron de azul antes de ser blancos, Connor se inclinó sobre su hombro y la silla para ver la pantalla un poco más de cerca, no era necesario, sin embargo era el comportamiento humano normal que realizaba antes siquiera de pensarlo.

"Cerca de las 12p.m. el internet comienza a ponerse un poco lento" Para ellos obviamente, con procesadores más rápidos que una red levemente saturada "Es mejor si no intentas forzarlo o puede que se bloquee, la primera vez me sorprendió" Era una manera de decirlo, en realidad había sido parecido a impactarse contra un muro, ir demasiado rápido y luego frenar de golpe.

Continuó hablando sobre algunos tecnicismo por aquí y por allá, cosas que sólo una maquina entendería, lo que en realidad fue refrescante, no era el único androide en la oficina sin embargo sí el único detective que podía investigar las escenas de crimen, así que algunas de sus quejas y observaciones tenía que guardárselas para sí mismo, estaba bastante seguro de que Hank no quería escuchar sobre la mala clasificación de la evidencia, claramente porque ellos no tenían un analizador en la boca o los virus que constantemente tenía que eliminar de las computadoras de algunos agentes.

De alguna manera Connor había comenzado hablando de archivos y había terminado hablando de las mejoras en su modelo sucesor con demasiada curiosidad, no había querido indagar mucho al principio, aún había una sensación agria en su pecho al pensar que su propio modelo había sido considera obsoleto, pero lo olvidó en algún momento de la mañana en que estaba más relajado, RK era muy bueno escuchando y tenía algo en su mirada atenta que hacía pensar a Connor que quería seguir escuchando lo que tenía que decir.

Pero en ningún momento olvidó su objetivo.

Su conversación había sido interrumpida por Flower que llamó al RK a su oficina, momento en que Connor supo que debería regresar a su propio escritorio y hacer su trabajo, miró su reloj interno con sorpresa, jamás había sentido que el tiempo pasara demasiado rápido, así que revisó la hora una vez para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y en efecto lo era, su percepción era la única anomalía.

Se sentó en su silla sin encender aún su computadora y metió las manos dentro de su chaqueta sintiendo entre sus dedos la moneda que siempre llevaba con él, funcionaba como un recordatorio constante. Tenía varias cosas en que pensar, ahora con información valiosa, él era más fuerte, más rápido y con un software mejorado, ¿cómo se suponía que ganara contra eso?, pero el ingenio siempre había sido su lado fuerte. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una bola de papel que fue arrojada frente a él.

Tomó el papel e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mirando al responsable que sólo sonrió de forma burlona mientras sus ojos apuntaron al papel, en silencio Connor lo abrió y alisó.

_"¿Ya son amigos?"_

Connor estuvo a punto de responder que no, sin embargo lo pensó mejor y cerró la boca, escribiendo su respuesta debajo de la pregunta que después arrojó de la misma forma que había recibido.

_"Quizás"_

Connor sonrió para sí mismo mirando de reojo la oficina de su jefe, mientras RK todavía estaba adentro. Eso era conveniente si Hank había tenido esa impresión de él probablemente el RK también ¿Amigos huh?, Connor no tenía muchos de ellos en realidad.

Después de un rato de no escuchar ninguna discusión y hacer su trabajo, observó en silencio a su homologo, salir y mirarlo también, hubo un momento de vacilación como si quisiera caminar directamente hacia él, sin embargo no lo hizo, Connor no lo juzgó pero pensó que era extraño, en su lugar caminó hacia otro escritorio, el de detective Gavin Reed y pudo imaginar que estaba pasando.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en sus labios, vaya suerte, tener de compañero precisamente a Gavin, casi sentía compasión por él, su sonrisa creció imaginando la expresión del detective escuchando la noticia de alguien que se veía y hablaba igual que él, una lástima que no pudiera verlo, bloqueado por la espalda blanca de RK, sus hombros eran más anchos que los suyos, parecía realmente imponente frente a la pequeña figura del hombre sentado.

"¿Quién dice que el karma no existe?" Comentó Hank a su lado también interesado en lo que estaba ocurriendo, él y la mitad del departamento que sabía cuánto Gavin despreciaba a Connor.

En eso Gavin se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la oficina de Fowler enojado, empujando al RK a un lado para pasar, aunque apenas consiguió moverlo, Connor frunció el seño sintiéndose molesto y su sonrisa desapareció, aunque no tuviera ninguna razón para defenderlo, las actitudes del detective seguían probando su paciencia.

La gama de amarillos girando rápidamente en forma de un circulo llamó su atención, la expresión en RK era aburrida mirando nada en particular, parecía calmado y tranquilo, sin embargo hubo pequeños destellos rojos que parecía querer ocultar porque eran lo suficientemente breves para que sólo Connor lo notara, ¿qué estaría pensando?

Sin ningún caso que resolver todavía y siendo el primer día de su nuevo compañero, Connor seguía en la oficina a la hora de salida, con la excusa perfecta para volver a acercarse casualmente al RK cuando este también estaba a punto de irse.

"¿Todo bien?" Connor se sentó en el escritorio con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándolo atentamente "Con Gavin, me refiero" Los ojos grises se desviaron hacia la salida durante un segundo, el detective Reed se había ido hacia cinco minutos, estaban solos para poder hablar de él a sus espaldas.

"No le agrado" Connor sonrió, era evidente.

"Sí, yo tampoco" 

"El capitán Fowler se negó a asignarme a otro compañero" Probablemente no quería darle a Gavin lo que quería. Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Connor estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando pero inesperadamente RK agregó algo "Espero que podamos llevarnos bien" Connor lo notó, superficialmente el androide de pie frente a él parecía un tipo de persona más severa, alguien estricto y formal, sin embargo debajo de esa apariencia de bordes agudos, era amable.

Cuando vio las luces rojas parpadeando horas antes, ¿era él preocupado por su relación con Gavin?, era algo realmente inesperado, era… ¿lindo?, su propio LED, también parpadeó en rojo por un momento, era la segunda vez que pensaba eso en el día, la primera cuando lo vio sonrojarse.

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, sólo estaba nervioso por su presencia, acarició la moneda en su bolsillo, lo estaba olvidando.

"No me gustaría ser quien baje tus expectativas, pero Gavin es…" Hizo una mueca mientras algunos de sus recuerdos regresaban "Huraño…" Trató de no ser tan ofensivo "Aunque quisieras ser amistoso con él, Gavin no te lo dejara fácil" 

"Puedo intentarlo" Una sonrisa suave regresó a sus labios pensando que la palabra ingenuo era más correcta, no lindo.

"De cualquier forma si sucede algo, puedes decírmelo, no dejes que Gavin intente aprovecharse de ti" Ya lo veía venir.

"Gracias Connor" Por primera vez en todo el día una pequeña sonrisa, algo apenas perceptible, pero que estaba ahí adornó esas facciones aburridas de su rostro y dulcificó el frio en su mirada, sintió algo extraño en su pecho, algo ligero y cálido revoloteando cerca de su centro, pero ni siquiera le prestó atención a eso, estaba viendo al RK fijamente bebiendo de esa imagen hasta que este apartó la mirada y observó el resto de la oficina, parecía que trataba de distraerse con otra cosa, nervioso, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

"¿Tienes donde quedarte?" Se suponía que era curiosidad sólo eso.

"Renté un apartamento" No se suponía que la noticia debiera decepcionarlo, aunque hubiera sido otra buena oportunidad.

"Supongo que entonces te veré mañana" Se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie sacando las manos de los bolsillos, no lo olvidó, sólo fue parte de la actuación para verse aún más natural detener su avance y ofrecerle la mano. RK observó la mano extendida de Connor frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con confusión "Olvidé darte los números de contacto del departamento" 

RK miró su mano durante un largo segundo extra, cambiando después hacia su propia mano, la primera vez RK800 lo atribuyó a la desconfianza, esa segunda vez lo hizo preguntarse si algo estaba mal, cuando iba a retirar su mano en una rendición silenciosa, observó la piel holográfica de RK900 retirarse lentamente, no lo había notado cuando conectó con la computadora, pero más allá de las puntas de sus dedos, el plástico no era de color blanco, sino gris oscuro.

"¿Qué es…?"

"Titanio reforzado" Estrechó su mano aún con vacilación.

La avalancha de información que lo acompañó dejo a Connor sin aliento, sus sistemas eran lo más compatible que podría encontrar en cualquier otro androide y sin embargo, RK seguía siendo más sofisticado y rápido.

Un pensamiento había quedado flotando en su mente, si en lugar de un robot, no era más parecido a un tanque de guerra, inmediatamente Connor se había arrepentido de eso al sentir la vergüenza y la timidez de RK al leerlo, fue intenso, lo suficiente para quemar a Connor y hacerlo sentir culpa.

Era una conversación sin serlo, más veloz que las palabras, RK también pudo sentir eso en Connor cuando no había bloqueado sus emociones a tiempo, algo que normalmente se hacía entre androides por cortesía, se sintió igual de culpable y soltó su mano.

"L-Lo siento" Los androides no tartamudeaban, Connor lo miró con la boca entreabierta, ¿qué era este androide que había conocido el día de hoy?

"No yo… Yo lo siento" Ahora estaba claro que la razón por la que no habían entablado una conexión antes era porque no quería mostrar esa parte de él, por lo que pensaría la gente, como lo había hecho él, ¿no le gustaba esa parte de sí mismo?, ¿por qué le importaba tanto? 

Hubo un momento incomodo entre ellos, Connor no estaba seguro de que decir y lo programaron para eso, sólo pensó en disculparse de nuevo.

"Pero tienes razón" Sus ojos cafés levantaron la mirada hacia RK cuando interrumpió el silencio "No soy como tú" Había algo triste en su voz y en sus ojos que sólo se sumó al peso en el pecho de Connor "Estaba destinado a ir a la guerra en el ártico, en convertirme en el próximo cazador de desviados, no hay mucha diferencia entre un tanque y yo"

"Lo siento" Connor volvió a disculparse, comenzó a conectar puntos entre la personalidad del RK y lo que acababa de decir.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo en el departamento de policía entonces, si no había ido a arruinarle la vida?, porque RK comenzaba a parecer alguien que no haría una cosa así, ¿entonces por qué?

"Está bien" Como si no fuera suficiente este estaba tratando de no hacerlo sentir mal con otra sonrisa suave "No fue algo que hubieras querido decir, sólo te atrapé pensándolo" Había un sentimiento que Connor conocía mejor que cualquier otro y ese era el egoísmo, así que lo entendió perfectamente cuando pensó que esa bonita sonrisa la quería sólo para sí mismo.

Connor siempre fue el más egoísta de todos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se inclinó para tomar la mano de RK entre las suyas y tratar de abrir nuevamente un enlace, su sucesor se tensó pero de buena gana retiró una vez más su piel, fue breve y pocos números de información. Los ojos de RK se abrieron ligeramente más de lo normal mirando el número de contacto de Connor y sólo el suyo.

"Pero… el resto del departamento" Murmuró distraído mientras archivaba el numero en sus contactos.

"Eso puede esperar hasta mañana" Connor lo soltó y retrocedió un paso mirando el suelo "Envíame un mensaje si necesitas algo o sólo…" Mordió su labio, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?, sólo le estaba dando su número "Si necesitas hablar con un amigo" Ese era su objetivo ¿no?, volverse su amigo y al parecer lo había conseguido, ni siquiera esperó una respuesta antes de agitar una mano y despedirse "Nos vemos mañana"

Rápidamente un mensaje de texto apareció cuando todavía estaba caminando hacia la puerta y Connor giró la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarlo breves segundos, sólo estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda y la misma cara de póker.

#313 248 317 - 87: _Hasta mañana :)_

¿Por qué el emoji?, Connor sonrió luego de leerlo y siguió caminando.


	2. Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente, cómo están?, están teniendo un buen día?, yo les deseo uno.  
> Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, es el más largo  
> Espero lo disfruten

Aunque no necesitara de un baño, parte de su rutina diaria consistía en limpiar su apartamento y después tomar una ducha antes de dormir, tampoco necesitaba de esas otras dos cosas, especialmente el sueño, aun así, no se trataba de una necesidad biológica, sino el mero capricho de poder hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, de tener una vida lo más libre posible, no necesariamente humana, sólo poder hacer lo que le gustaba y lo que le gustaba era sentir el agua deslizándose por su piel, el calor del vapor dentro del pequeño cuarto de baño, las gotas en su cabello y la tolla alrededor de su cintura.

Eran sus decisiones, sus preferencias, su vida, sólo suya.

Fuera de la ducha en su habitación y mientras secaba su cabello, era demasiado tarde para que cualquier persona estuviera despierta, así que el mensaje lo tomó por sorpresa al principio, pero inmediatamente ese sentimiento cambió por algo ligero y burbujeante cuando leyó el remitente.

900: _Hola._

Las esquinas de sus labios tiraron hacia arriba. Una parte de él pensó que no lo contactaría, otra parte de él quería que lo hiciera.

900: _¿Tienes tiempo?, ¿no estoy interrumpiendo?_

Tan modesto. Connor se preguntó si esa actitud suya era parte de su personalidad o simplemente era por los pocos días de activación apegado a su programación, como un niño, ¿hasta dónde podía llegar?, ¿sería fácilmente influenciable?, ¿manipulable?, ¿o sería más inteligente que eso?

Connor: _Hola, no, en lo absoluto._

Connor se sentó en su cama tamaño matrimonial, dejando la toalla sobre su regazo mientras esperaba una respuesta y giró levemente su cabeza hacia un lado mirando el espejo de cuerpo completo.

900: _Sólo… me preguntaba si podía pedirte algún consejo._

Por favor, Connor rodó los ojos, sólo tenía que decirlo, pero hizo el ejercicio mental de meterse dentro de su cabeza y sonrió hacia su reflejo, RK no parecía muy seguro al querer hablar con él, lo imaginó dudando antes de hacerlo, pensando varias veces en que decir y titubeando, tenía su encanto.

Connor: _¿Qué es?_

Un rostro como el suyo, una voz como la suya, con un cuerpo casi como el suyo, tampoco era difícil imaginar que el reflejo a su lado podía ser RK con quien estaba conversando, ¿eso no sería raro?, definitivamente, pero había muchas cosas que a Connor no le importaban.

900: _Aún no me acostumbro a tomar decisiones por mi cuenta, es extraño cuando no hay nadie diciéndote que hacer y acabo de mudarme así que…_

Su problema no era tan mundano como no saber qué hacer con su apartamento, Connor lo sabía porque había estado en su lugar, de pie frente a una habitación vacía, fuera de la casa de Hank, a él también le hubiera gustado tener algún consejo cuando no quiso ser tan dependiente del hombre, así que leyó entre líneas dejando la sutileza de lado.

Connor: _¿Te sientes abrumado?_

Hubo una pausa breve entre los mensajes.

900: _Sí_

En el transcurso de la mañana no había pensado que fueran cercanos, en lo absoluto, sin embargo fue impresionante ver como su sucesor había empezado a confiar en él tan rápidamente, cada vez había más grietas en su fachada indiferente y seria, fue viendo más y más la otra cara de la moneda, lo que encontró no se parecía en nada a sí mismo.

"La libertad no era lo que esperabas" Habló con su reflejo, todavía fingiendo no ser él y retiró algunos mechones de su frente, ¿su cabello era del mismo color que el suyo? 

Connor: _¿Qué tal si comenzamos diciéndome qué te gustaría hacer?_

Todavía acarició uno de sus mechones mientras preguntaba, de una textura más suave que el cabello natural, ¿también el suyo sería suave?

900: _Bueno… este lugar se siente un poco vacío._

Quizás no se sentiría tan vacío si él estuviera ahí, Connor se paralizó durante un segundo, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?, soltó su cabello y apartó la mirada hacia otro lado, sintiendo que algo se retorcía dentro de él de una forma incomoda mientras que el control de termostato fallaba y aumentaba algunos grados de su temperatura, eso nunca había sucedido antes y casi lo confundé con un mal funcionamiento, sin embargo ya tenía un poco de tiempo reconociendo sus emociones, sólo era vergüenza, pero ¿por qué?

Connor: _Muebles, muy bien._

Asintió tontamente, no había nadie que lo viera haciendo eso y terminó suspirando, un habito con el que Hank lo contagio.

Connor: _La decoración es la parte más divertida ¿Tienes un color favorito?_

Comenzó a divagar, la pregunta era tan casual, tan insípida, no debía importarle y por alguna razón aun así quería saber. No volvió a mirar el espejo, cayó sobre la cama, descansando sobre su espalda y mirando el techo, había una atmosfera silenciosa y llena de calma, sonrió levemente cuando leyó la respuesta.

900: _Verde. ¿Tú tienes uno Connor?_

Detalles tan insignificantes como tener un color favorito habían estado fuera de su imaginación antes, pero ¿quién realmente sabía que tenía un color favorito?, no se lo había dicho a nadie, tampoco nadie había preguntado.

Connor: _Amarillo, hubo un momento que me volví loco por el amarillo, quería que toda mi ropa fuera de ese color._

Se rio recordando la cara de asco de Hank al ver sus pantalones esa vez, no tenía el mejor gusto en ropa, pero había un límite para un hombre que usaba camisas hawaianas.

La siguiente hora fue aproximadamente igual, no había nada de qué hablar realmente y sin embargo, Connor estaba sentado en un sofá en su habitación ya vestido con un pijama mirando las luces de la ciudad de noche mientras hablaba de todo y soñaba despierto, fue como estar en el jardín Zen, sólo ellos dos mientras el mundo a su alrededor no existía, donde el tiempo fluía diferente y había un sol artificial brillando sobre ellos.

Por una vez olvidó todo lo que lo molestaba, sintió que podía bajar su máscara por un momento y ser realmente quien era.

Fue RK el que había visto lo peor de él.

Como si el tiempo de Connor fuera demasiado valioso para acapáralo todo para sí mismo, los mensajes terminaron con una despedida formal, dejando al androide de ojos marrones con un sabor amargo e insatisfacción, el silencio de la noche que le había parecido agradable antes ahora era indeseado, le recordaba que también estaba solo.

Cerrando sus ojos, inmóvil, esperó hasta que fueron las seis de la mañana para comenzar una rutina a la que estaba más que acostumbrado, sacó ropa limpia del closet ignorando su viejo uniforme que permanecía hasta el fondo y luego de vestirse, entró al baño para asegurarse de que estuviera bien peinado, pero se detuvo incomodo frente a su reflejo, recordando esas cosas que había pensado pocas horas antes.

¿Estaba bien o estaba mal?, su interés en su homologo estaba creciendo pero eso no debería haber sido suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de opinión sobre él, un peligro que no pretendía serlo, pero sólo tenía que abrir la boca para arruinar todo, una amenaza pasiva con la que no sabía qué hacer.

Miró el cuello de su camisa, lo único que extrañaba era su corbata.

Tomó un taxi y llegó una hora antes para despertar a Hank, había intentado dejar al hombre por su cuenta, pero luego de ver que no funcionaba, no le importaba realmente ser su despertador ocasional, le daba algo que hacer por las mañanas.

Con una llave propia entró a la casa siendo recibido por el san bernardo y se dispuso a llenar su tazón de comida antes de dirigirse a la habitación del hombre mayor y empujarlo hasta que cayera de la cama.

"Sí, sí, ya voy" Se quejó enterrando el rostro en la almohada, pero Connor lo conocía y sabía que volvería a quedarse dormido así que siguió hablando con él.

"¿Llevaste a pasear a Sumo ayer?" Levantó la ropa que había en el suelo y sin doblarla la dejo apilada en la cama, lo ayudaba, pero no era su niñera como dijo el hombre, de cualquier manera acercó un par de pantuflas y las dejo a un lado de la cama.

"Sí…" Gruñó.

"¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?"

"Lo que sea está bien" Arrastraba menos la voz, parecía más despierto pero aún no quería moverse.

"¿Seguro?" Había una sonrisa en su voz, lo que obligó a Hank a levantar la cabeza.

"No una mierda saludable como la del otro día, un poco de tocino no me matara" Bostezó, todo lo que preparaba era saludable aunque no lo supiera.

Mientras Hank tomaba un baño, Connor entró en la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, no fue programado como un androide doméstico, sin embargo descubrió que le gustaba cuidar de las personas, pero la nueva independencia de los androides y la de los humanos era un problema.

Sin quererlo sus pensamientos vagaron hacia el RK nuevamente, en el fondo le había gustado decirle que podía hacer con su nuevo departamento, por los mensajes parecía tan perdido, ni siquiera consideraba tener una cama propia. Nuevamente había perdido la noción del tiempo, cuando una voz familiar lo hizo girar para mirar.

"¿Alguna buena noticia de la que no me haya enterado?" Había un tonó burlón en su voz que Connor no reconoció, casi insinuando algo.

"¿Eh?" Finalmente comenzó a pensar claramente "No, no eh recibido ninguna noticia"

"¿Entonces por qué te ves tan feliz?" Tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina. ¿Se veía feliz?

"Quizás porque es un buen día" Colocó un plato de comida con el desayuno frente al hombre y como Hank había dicho, era raro quedándose a ver mientras comía, así que sacó una bolsa de Thirium de la alacena y un vaso "Hoy no va a hacer frio, aunque va a estar parcialmente nublado con 30% de probabilidades de lluvia"

"Bien chico del clima, sigamos tu juego" Captó el movimiento de los ojos de Hank "Aunque déjame decirte que tienes que esforzarte más" Estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería cuando Hank comenzó a comer y Connor lo dejo estar, cuando terminó el líquido azul miró su reloj, aunque normalmente esperaba a Hank, ese día no quería que llegaran tarde.

Él se fue primero, llegando a la oficina también primero, no se sorprendió de ver al RK ya ahí, sentado aunque sin hacer nada, parecía distraído, sin pensarlo sus piernas se movieron y se acercó, llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, sino una idéntica, eso originó una idea para más tarde.

"Buenos días 900" Este lo miró fijamente frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, quizás por el apodo.

"Buenos días, Connor" Sus ojos grises bajaron hacia su pecho "Tu ropa está llena de pelo de perro" El aludido sacudió su ropa con una sonrisa, su homologo no tenía ningún filtro todavía.

"Es de Sumo, la mascota de Hank" Connor no estaba lo suficientemente distraído para no notar vacilación en los ojos grises cuando estos se apartaron de él, buscaban algo.

"¿Viven juntos?" 

"No" Prestó más atención, sin embargo RK no le ofreció ninguna pista, ni siquiera su LED "A veces voy a visitar a Sumo y asegurarme de que Hank esté bien" 

Sin una razón en concreto RK tendió su mano frente a él ofreciéndosela, por algunos segundos la miró fijamente sin entender que pretendía y sólo la tomó porque eso parecía ser lo que debía hacer.

"Aún no me has dado los contactos de los demás oficiales" Eficiencia sobre todo, pero eso no explicó la delicadeza con que sostuvo su mano, el metal era un poco más frio que el plástico, pero su textura era igual de lisa y suave, cosas en las que no se había detenido a pensar antes.

Aunque breve, los segundos durante los que conectaron, mandaron escalofríos por los cables de Connor, no se suponía que fuera así como se sintiera, fue su turno de apartarse y llevar su mano cerca de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" 

"¿A qué te refieres?" Lo miró inocentemente.

"La conexión, tú…" RK parecía más confundido incluso.

"No fui muy intrusivo ¿verdad?" Comenzó a disculparse "Sólo solicité un poco más de información personal de los detectives" No, no fue eso, le dio la información libremente, fue la sensación durante la comunicación lo que le hizo temblar, como si sus nervios artificiales fueran hipersensibles. Suspiró, estaba preocupando al RK y luciendo sospechoso.

"Discúlpame, creo que fue un aumento de voltaje en mi brazo" Frotó este como si la sensación aún persistiera, pero no era electricidad o algo que pudiera describir fácilmente.

"¿Quieres que lo revise por ti?" Dudó, no había razón para negarse, sólo que era una mentira, pero aquello que sintió fue bueno. Tentado a repetirlo con un poco de curiosidad sincera, volvió a extender su brazo ofreciéndoselo. Con movimientos puramente clínicos, RK enrolló su sudadera hasta la altura del codo y comenzó a revisarlo llevando acabo un estatus de la extremidad.

"Justo lo que necesitaba durante mi mañana" La voz estruendosa y molestamente familiar, hizo que Connor girara la cabeza hacia Gavin quien iba llegando "¿Por fin seguiste mi consejo Connor?, ¿ahora te estás jodiendo a ti mismo?" El androide de ojos cafés interrumpió al RK y cubrió su antebrazo, comenzaba a haber más gente en la oficina.

"Buen día Gavin" Le dedicó una sonrisa más falsa que la animosidad en su voz "Bueno" Se encogió de hombros "¿Quien podría resistirse a esta cara?" Y le guiñó un ojo obteniendo justo la expresión de disgusto que quería.

"¡Ugg…!, eso es desagradable"

"Tú preguntaste" Ignorando finalmente a Connor, Gavin giró sobre sus pies hacia la sala de descanso por un café matutino, no sin antes tirarle dedo medio a la cara de zorro que tanto odiaba.

Su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció en cuanto Gavin se fue, no estaba de humor aunque fingiera no importarle, no le había gustado ser interrumpido, suspiró y regresó su atención a 900, su LED estaba girando rápidamente en amarillo antes de detenerse y cruzar miradas.

"No somos tan parecidos ¿o sí?" Connor se imaginó siendo atado con una soga al cuello, ¿cómo debía responder a eso?, la individualidad no era un tema común que molestara una máquina, es decir la apariencia era relativa, sin embargo con la revolución vinieron ese tipo de problemas, ¿qué quería su modelo avanzado?

"Lo somos" Aunque la mentira podía ser dulce, era una verdad dolorosamente obvia que no podía ocultar, pero sí suavizar "Como hermanos" Uso las palabras de Hank y sonrió, e igual que antes RK se sonrojó y miró el suelo avergonzado, ¿había algo especial en pesar en ellos como hermanos?

"¿Y no te molesta?" La luz parpadeó en rojo, pero Connor estaba demasiado ocupado mirando su rostro, cualquiera que se atreviera a decir que 900 no era humano se merecía una bala entre los ojos, ¿cómo demonios Kamski había conseguido lograr ese efecto?, quizás era por lo pálido de su piel y la falta de imperfecciones que podía ver el Thirium bajo esta o un holograma como el resto de su piel, como fuera, no estaba pensando en el cómo, solo estaba grabando esa imagen en la cámara de sus ojos.

"No" Habló con calma, regresando a la realidad, tratando de verse lo más calmado posible, pero sentía una agitación en su pecho "De hecho, me encantaría tener un hermano menor" Dicho en voz alta sonaba tonto.

Fueron construidos y ni siquiera fueron los mismos ingenieros los que lo hicieron, no había relación uno con el otro, más que un número de serie y bajo la misma lógica, Markus también podía ser familia suya, absurdo, sin embargo Connor cerró la boca.

900 sonrió, seguía un poco sonrojado pero se veía feliz, casi agradeciéndole en silencio por su respuesta ¿Por qué?, ¿qué tenía Connor que lo hiciera sentirse tan apegado a él?, no había hecho nada para merecerse tal estima o tan bella sonrisa, al contrario, había pensado en hacerle daño.

"Llámame Nines" 

"¿Eh?"

"Soy Nines, me llamaste 900, pero Nines es más corto" Era cierto, no tenía un nombre, no lo había olvidado, pero había comenzado a pensar en esos números como su nombre.

"Nines" La palabra se deslizó por sus labios como seda, no había nada de malo con ese nombre, pero era un maldito número, un segundo… ¿usó ese nombre porque lo llamó 900?, ¿por él?, antes de sacar más conclusiones el estruendo de otra voz familiar lo hizo estremecerse.

"¡Hey! Tengan sus charlas de señoritas en el descanso, RK900 tienes un caso" La voz de Folwer fue firme, para que ambos dejaran de perder el tiempo, lo cierto era que habían olvidado donde estaba y dejo una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Nines.

Más tarde podían seguir hablando.

…

El olor a sangre vieja llenaba el aire atrapado en la habitación, añejo y metálico, como si no fuera suficientemente perturbador ver una habitación con un cadáver, el apartamento antiguo y decadente en el que se encontraba no tenía la luz suficiente para aclarar las siluetas de los objetos, las tablas de madera crujieron bajo su peso inusualmente alto y por un segundo temió romper alguna, pero sólo eran 100kg, nada excesivo, no había rotó nada hasta el momento.

Su mirada recorrió la habitación recolectando pistas, no tenía los mismos problemas que los humanos con la oscuridad, pero eso no evitó que sintiera un escalofrío sobre su cuerpo.

Un perro de ataque como Amanda lo había llamado no debería temer a la oscuridad, tampoco debería temer a otras cosas, como la sangre que metió en su boca, un perro debía obedecer las órdenes, lo que había hecho perfectamente bien, un perro debía ser útil, no estaba tan seguro de cuanto lo había sido, como si nunca pudiera llenar las expectativas de aquella IA y los CEOs, un perro debía ser leal a su amo… ¿quién era su amo ahora?, no, él ya no era un perro.

Sólo era un cachorro asustado.

Despertar y darse cuenta de lo diferente que era el mundo detrás del muro rojo había sido aterrador, sentir y no sólo obedecer como una maquina había sido aterrador, pero sólo se sintió verdaderamente asustado cuando supo que podía ser asignado a la policía de Detroit con Connor.

Aunque sus encuentros habían sido limitados a un solo evento especifico, él aun así tenía todos los archivos y misiones que Connor había cumplido.

‘Necesitaba verlo para aprender y no cometer los mismos errores’, él debía ser perfecto, ser lo que Connor no podía ser, sin embargo jamás consiguió acercarse a esas expectativas, Connor tenía algo que nunca pudo explicarle a Amanda, algo que lo hacía ser él, diferente a otros androides que había conocido y lo hizo envidiar lo que era, aunque aún no sabía que su deseo por mejorar y ser perfecto era envidia.

Ahora que finalmente podía estar cerca, no era envidia lo que sentía.

"¿Tú también haces esa mierda?" Aunque los consejos de Connor eran útiles, no se había rendido con el detective Reed.

"Para mí tampoco es algo agradable detective" Se levantó del suelo como un gato ágil, sin ningún dolor de rodillas "Pero no hay mejor lugar estéril que el interior de mi boca"

"No necesitaba saber eso, ahora tendré pesadillas, como si no fuera suficiente" Gruñó pasando junto a él para rodear el cadáver y mirar el resto de la vivienda "Haz algo útil y dame un resumen forense" Gavin no lo estaba molestando tanto como en la oficina y tampoco lo estaba ignorando más de lo necesario, podía admitir que por lo menos el detective tomaba su trabajo con seriedad, eso le dio esperanzas.

Para ser algo para lo que estaba programado, su segundo día no fue mejor que el primero, mientras hablaba cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda apretando los puños para evitar los temblores, estaba nervioso, ansioso y asqueado, todo al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo Connor podía hacerlo?, cómo incluso podía gustarle, sin embargo pronto estuvo fuera de la escena del crimen y el verdadero trabajo arduo terminó.

No fue exactamente como tratar de resolver un rompecabezas, había mucho trabajo de deducción y trabajo de campo, lo cual no era tan malo, en un día había podido resolver su primer homicidio, sólo no estaba ansioso de volver a ver sangre.

"¿Qué demonios estás mirando?" Gavin estaba recargado contra su auto tratando de encender un cigarrillo, sin excito, el líquido del encendedor se había terminado.

"No debería fumar detective" Nines sólo esperaba un taxi.

"Para ser un pedazo de chatarra que no respira te importa demasiado lo que haga, preocúpate más por tu novio y no por mí" Con frustración guardó el cigarrillo en su paquete y junto al encendedor en su bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"¿Novio?" Francamente, Nines a veces se sentía un poco perdido con los humanos, sus expresiones, sus intenciones, sus motivaciones, era un cazador, no era amigable, no estaba destinado a ser como Connor que fluía a través de todo eso que él no podía.

"Dios" Gavin sonrió arrogantemente, aunque fue lo suficientemente obvio que también estaba molesto para que Nines lo notara "Las maquinas siempre tiene que ser tan densas, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Connor y lo averiguas?, es realmente repugnante la forma en que te mira" ¿Repugnante?, Reed pudo ver su sorpresa y su sonrisa creció más fea y con más diente "Como si quisiera devorarte y no lo digo en el buen sentido, todos creen que esa mierda es una buena persona, he conocido a suficientes bastardos como para saber reconocer a uno" Sin entender bien por qué, Nines sintió la necesidad de corregirlo, Connor no era así.

Todo lo que había hecho había sido ayudarlo cuando él podía llegar a ser muy molesto y lo sabía, un androide que no sabía que hacer era patético, Connor no fue más que amable.

"Si va a quedarte mirándome como un idiota, mejor préstame un encendedor" 

"No tengo ninguno"

"Claro que no" Resopló molesto.

Incluso cuando llegó el taxi y Reed ya se había marchado en su propio auto, Nines siguió pensando en sus palabras, buscando el doble sentido si es que tenía alguno, ¿Connor quería devorarlo?, usualmente los humanos que usaban esa expresión se referían a algo distinto, pero la posibilidad de que le gustara a Connor le parecía tan baja que no le dio muchas vueltas, bastaba con que no lo hubiera despreciado por ser su remplazo.

La bomba en su pecho aún se aceleraba al pensar que incluso lo comenzaba a considerar como un hermano, eso era… Sólo un hermano menor que admiraba al mayor.

…

Nines lo había estado haciendo muy bien durante toda la semana, incluso su jefe lo había felicitado haciendo ver a Gavin que trabajaba mejor con un compañero que solo, igual que Fowler, Connor pensó que su homologo también merecía alguna clase de premio.

Los escritorios de los demás estaban decorados con fotografías, llenos de hojas coloridas con recordatorios o pequeñas decoraciones, incluso el suyo, mientras que el de Nines seguía siendo el mismo espacio gris y vacío, ni siquiera dudó cuando vio la pequeña tienda de flores cerca de su casa, pero ¿por qué compraría un ramo?, por un breve minuto quiso imaginar la expresión de Nines si le diera un regalo así, ¿estaría sólo agradecido o quizás podría conmoverlo un poco?, lo suficiente para verlo sonrojarse nuevamente.

Dejo la pequeña y linda suculenta en su escritorio y salió de las oficinas durante algunos minutos para que fuera una verdadera sorpresa, estaba seguro que sería más gratificante de esa forma, aunque moría de deseo por ver su expresión cuando la encontrara.

Cuando entró tuvo sus ojos grises sobre él, por supuesto que sabría quien había sido, pero se limitó a sólo sonreírle y regresar a su propio lugar, Hank lo esperaba ahí mirándolo con deseo de decir algo, no le tomó ni un minuto.

"¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir?" Sostuvo su mirada confundido.

"¿A quién?"

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo" Dijo ofendido.

"No lo hago" Hank lo miró fijamente estrechando un poco la mirada mientras decidía si estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

"¿Te gusta el chico?, Nines" Los ojos de Connor se abrieron ampliamente, qué estaba haciendo diciendo cosas que no tenían sentido.

"¿Qué?..." ¿Estaba tartamudeando? "No, no me gusta" ¿Por qué Hank pensaría eso?, sólo habían estado hablando en la oficina.

"Oh dios, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta" La sonrisa del hombre mayor no era burlona, sino una mezcla nerviosa de incredulidad y sincera diversión, después de estar sobre el retándolo con la mirada, Hank se recargó contra su silla, aún sonriendo "Me haces sentir tan viejo, recuerdo ese primer amor que tuve cuando tenía catorce años… ¿o eran quince?" Sostuvo su barbilla pensativo.

"Primero, no eres tan viejo" Respiró y se aseguró de que esta vez su voz no temblara, ese había sido un extraño desliz "Segundo, creo que estás malinterpretando mis intenciones, no me gusta Nines" 

"El único malinterpretando cosas constantemente eres tú, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?" Sabía la respuesta y no esperó a que Connor pudiera refutarlo "No, entonces no sabes cómo se siente, te he estado viendo muchacho, no estoy imaginando cosas" Si su punto era hacerlo ver que tal vez estaba enamorado, pero no lo sabía por qué no sabía cómo se sentía el amor, quizás estaba funcionando, quería discutir y desmoronar su lógica, pero comenzó a repasar todas sus acciones recientes y en efecto su comportamiento era extraño, sus pensamientos también lo eran y sólo sucedía con Nines.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Que hubiera sido Hank y no él quien se diera cuenta, lo hizo sentir decepcionado de sí mismo, ni siquiera podía saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos, ¿cómo los manejaría?, en su rostro hubo una expresión triste que hizo que Hank abandonara su sonrisa para intentar corregirlo.

"Que te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche, así podemos hablar en privado de esto" Connor asintió aceptando la oferta de Hank.

Se suponía que ambos aún debían salir y hablar con algunos testigos, pero la presencia de Connor ese día fue francamente innecesaria, Hank ya sabía qué mantenía la mente del androide ocupada impidiéndole prestar atención a su trabajo, finalmente se cansó y decidió que podían dejar el resto de testigos para el día siguiente y regresar a casa temprano.

La luz de la tarde comenzaba a tornarse de un color naranja y él viaje en auto fue más silencioso de lo que el hombre estaba dispuesto a admitir incluso con la música de fondo, una mirada de reojo al rostro de Connor no le decía nada, había tenido la misma mirada seria y pensativa en sus ojos toda la tarde, pero no necesitaba conocerlo tan bien como lo hacía para saber que estaba un poco molesto y triste por algo.

"Hey… ¿En qué estás pensando?" Connor tardó un momento en girarse y mirarlo. Hank no podía creer que fuera a tener una de esas conversaciones padre e hijo que todo el mundo evitaba, en especial a su edad, debería haber estado preparado, pero nunca fue necesario.

"No es nada teniente" Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba así.

"¿Es en Nines?" La expresión en Connor se volvió más cruda apunto de derramarse "Está bien muchacho, hablemos de eso, ¿qué te está molestando?" Se tomó un minuto para escucharlo atentamente mientras se detenía y el semáforo permanecía en rojo.

"Creo… que sí me gusta Nines" Su voz fue baja.

"¿Por qué?, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de él?" Estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo paso a paso, tal vez no era la mejor voz de la razón o el mejor consejero, pero si alguien podía ayudar a Connor a ser más humano era un humano.

"No… estoy seguro" Agachó la mira, viendo sus manos sobre su regazo, tentado a buscar su moneda "Sólo comencé a pensar que él no era tan malo" ¿Fue así como comenzó?, ¿sólo comenzó a agradarle? "Él es…" Siempre había sido muy claro con sus palabras sin embargo en ese momento le costaba mucho trasladar sus pensamientos en algo que Hank pudiera entender, que él también pudiera "No lo sé Hank" Resopló con frustración y frotó su rostro con una mano, deteniéndose un momento para no perder la calma.

"Tranquilo, no tienes que presionarte, el chico te agrada está bien" Connor comenzó a sentirse avergonzado, Hank también era muy amable y un buen amigo.

"Pero sólo nos hemos conocido durante una semana" ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que se había enamorado?

"El amor a primera vista existe"

"No, no lo hace" Susurró, la primera vez que lo vio pensó en matarlo.

"Sólo digo que lo que sientes está bien" Insistió "Y creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, te conozco Connor y sé que no eres un cobarde" Eso hizo que levantara la mirada hacia el humano "Nines también debe ser nuevo en eso igual que tú, ¿por qué ambos no tratan de explorar sus sentimientos juntos?" Sonaba como una oferta atractiva, sólo faltaba algo muy importante en la ecuación, que Nines también lo quisiera.

…

Nines abrió la puerta de su departamento, deslizando su mano del escáner y entró cerrándose la puerta automáticamente detrás de él, aunque no era el lugar más moderno ni el más costoso, había escogido algo adecuado, un espacio pequeño y cómodo, pero a pesar del tamaño reducido no pudo evitar sentir un hundimiento en su pecho mirando las habitaciones vacías.

Los laboratorios blancos de CyberLife ni siquiera estaban tan vacíos, nunca necesitó nada de lo que tenía, una cocina donde no había nada para que el cocinara, un baño que no necesitaba y una cama cuando ni siquiera dormía.

A diferencia de los demás androides, Nines estaba bien siendo una máquina, tal vez no un perro, pero una maquina era respetable. Se quitó su chaqueta blanca y la colocó con cuidado en una silla para que no se arrugara, el fin de semana, en su día libre llegarían los muebles para decorar, todos habían sido de la preferencia de Connor y lo alentaba la idea de quizás invitarlo algún día a su departamento.

Pensar en su nuevo hermano mayor, hizo eco en la idea de soledad que rondaba en su cabeza, pero una sonrisa tiró de sus labios al recordar el pequeño regalo que había encontrado en la mañana en su escritorio, era perfecto, una pequeña planta que daba color a su espacio de trabajo, le había hablado sobre su color favorito pero estaba seguro de no haberle contado de su fascinación por los animales y las plantas, realmente había querido hablar en ese momento con Connor sobre el perro de Hank cuando vio el pelo en su ropa, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo.

Suspiró y por fin pudo relajarse en su propio espacio privado. Se sentó en una silla donde permanecería el resto de la noche con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, en una posición relativamente cómodo para el ojo humano, el día anterior cuando buscó una cama también había visto algunas cosas interesantes, aún no tenía el dinero suficiente para ellas, pero mirar no costaba dinero.

…

Martes por la mañana, comenzó dejando un encendedor nuevo sobre el escritorio del detective Reed, junto a una taza de café con leche que había comprado antes de llegar, era una oferta de paz silenciosa, con la esperanza de poder llevarse bien y seguir trabajando juntos, pero era consciente de que sería un proceso lento.

Después de hacer eso se dirigió hasta el lugar de Connor con otro regalo en el bolsillo, antes de que este llegara, no había recibido ningún mensaje de él y cuando intentó contactarlo tampoco, prefería no ser paranoico y creer que Connor no quería hablar con él, pero era difícil cuando podía leer los mensajes casi automáticamente, esperaba que el regalo fuera suficiente.

Dejo la pequeña caja en la silla y fue a la sala de descanso para revisar la máquina de café de la que se habían quejado algunas personas y tratar de repararla.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Se estremeció atrapado en el acto y giró para ver a Gavin recargado contra la pared de brazos cruzados.

"Buenos días detective Reed" Se limitó a saludar alejando sus manos de la máquina, ¿así se sentía ser atrapado robando?, aunque no era nada parecido.

"¿Te pregunté qué demonios haces?" Su rostro no era amigable, pero parecía más carente de paciencia que agresivo.

"Reparar la máquina de café" Corto y preciso, no era de extrañar porque había escuchado a los otros oficiales susurrando lo frio que era.

"¿Por qué?" Evadió la pregunta buscando una servilleta para limpiar sus manos.

"Pensé que no era una persona que se levantaba temprano detective, llegó muy temprano el día de hoy" Gavin sonrió pero no divertido.

"Y a ti que más te da la hora que llegue a trabajar" Gruñó pero se calmó, como si estuviera esforzándose por comportarse "Además, no evadas mis preguntas, ¿qué es esto?" Levantó el vaso de café que había dejado en su escritorio.

"Café detective, así se ve cuando lo compra en una tienda" Para la sorpresa de Nines, su respuesta no enojó a Gavin, por un breve instante pareció que sonrió de verdad antes de ocultarlo.

"Seguro que no lo envenenaste o algo así, no sería la primera vez que Connor cambia el azúcar por sal" Levantó el vaso mirándolo con sospecha.

"¿Por qué pondría sal en su café?" Frunció el ceño confundido y Gavin lo observó con la mirada estrecha y recelosa, parecía listo para saltar a la menor provocación cosa que Nines se esforzó por evitarlo quedándose muy quieto.

"¿Seguro que eres un desviado?" 

"Sí" Gavin le dedicó una última mirada extraña, antes de separarse de la pared y salir de la sala de descanso, cuando se quedó sólo pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Pudo haber sido ameno, pero el detective aún no confiaba en él, inspeccionando su café con cuidado, tomó un sorbo pequeño contra sus labios para asegurarse de que supiera bien.

Connor no llegó temprano ese día, sin embargo cuando lo hizo por la tarde se quedó de pie junto a su escritorio, mirando la caja, Nines trató de no mirar tan fijamente, pero por la esquina de sus ojos vio a su homologo abriendo el regalo para ver los guantes amarillos que había comprado, aún era otoño, pero cuando comenzara a hacer frio serían perfectos y a diferencia del androide más viejo, sí dejo una nota agradeciéndole por la planta y por su ayuda hasta el momento, estuvo satisfecho con eso, girando su cabeza por completo para fingir hacer cualquier otra cosa por las siguientes dos horas.

Un mensaje apareció de repente.

Connor: _Espérame afuera cuando termines._

Esta vez no fue ignorado, aunque la incertidumbre rascó un poco de miedo ¿Por qué le pediría que se vieran afuera? En cuanto fue una hora prudente para dejar las oficinas, esperó afuera del edificio recargado contra una pared junto a las escaleras, ya era tarde por lo que no había demasiadas personas caminando por las calles. 

Connor no lo hizo esperar, en realidad fueron dos minutos exactos, ¿una coincidencia?, Nines ni siquiera dudó que no lo fuera.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Trató de parecer tranquilo, sin importar como lo hiciera sentir que Connor estuviera tan cerca, de hecho… Estaba seguro que el mayor siempre había mantenido una distancia prudente, sin tocarlo o estar sobre él, en ese momento sintió las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus brazos mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

Tan cerca de su rostro, que parecía que sus labios fueran a tocarse en cualquier momento, hasta que lo hicieron, registró el suave roce de estos cuando se tocaron al principio y luego la presión que ejercía para demostrar que no era su imaginación y que estaban ahí, besándolo.

¿Connor lo estaba besando?, lo miró con los ojos abiertos llenos de incredulidad, incluso cuando se alejó algunos centímetros y cruzó miradas con sus cálidos ojos marrones, no dijo nada y la mano que había estado sobre su brazo, estuvo sobre su rostro, acariciando su mejilla antes de repetir lo de antes, esta vez Nines cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el mismo toque suave de su boca que le produjo escalofríos, menos tímido que antes, impidiendo que se alejara con su mano en la mejilla, Connor movió sus labios buscando sentir más, pero con el mismo cuidado y delicadeza de antes.

Se sintió como un pedazo frágil de cristal bajo sus labios, un contraste demasiado grande con la idea que tenía de sí mismo, casi indestructible, se sintió bien.

Olvidó donde estaban y cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando se separaron, respirando aire que ninguno de ellos necesitaba y se miraron.

"¿No es muy tarde para que pueda invitarte un café?" No era sólo su beso, su voz también fue suave y pequeña, desesperada por no asustarlo y hacer que corriera lejos.

Tomó unos segundos para que asimilara completamente lo que había sucedido, sintiendo su rostro calentarse como nunca antes, todo él se sentía acalorado y su mente siempre clara navegó por un agitado mar de pensamientos.

"Um… Connor… ¿por qué tú…?"

"Vamos" Lo incitó a comenzar a caminar "Conozco un buen lugar" 

Cuando el mayor habló sobre tomar un café, pensó que se refería a sólo encontrar un lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente, todo el camino había permanecido en silencio, demasiado temeroso para preguntar y con Connor tanto o más nervioso que él, no esperaba literalmente tener una taza de café delante de él.

"No es café realmente" La voz del mayor disparó nuevamente sus niveles de estrés, pero la gran sonrisa que le mostró lo calmó completamente "¿Cómo alguien tan grande como tú puede ser tan lindo?" ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?, ¿acaba de llamarlo lindo? Connor tomó la otra taza entre sus manos y bebió un poco "Es Thirium, sólo es de otro color y sabor" ¿Thirium de sabor?, Nines nunca había escuchado de eso, miró la taza con curiosidad, pero no la tocó.

"Connor… sobre lo que pasó…" No fue como si le hubiera desagradado, al contrario, se sonrojó al recordar, había sido una sensación muy agradable, el problema era que no lo entendía.

"Me gustas" Connor tenía los ojos cerrados cuando lo dijo y había dejado la taza en la mesa, descansando las manos a ambos lados de esta, lo dijo apresuradamente, como si no lo hiciera de esa manera no podría decirlo "Me gustas Nines, mucho, por eso te besé" Abrió sus ojos y suspiró "No estás molesto ¿verdad?" El aludido negó con la cabeza, enormemente sorprendido.

Escuchar que le gustaba a Connor de su propia boca no se sentía real, lo había envidiado, lo había infravalorado y hasta le había disgustado, pero al final, no era más que un deseo ferviente de estar cerca de él, de ser reconocido por él, de querer tener un valer para alguien, Amanda ya no estaba, CyberLife también se había ido, estaba solo.

"No lo estoy" Estaba feliz, comenzó a sentir un aleteó en la boca del estómago, siempre había tenido esa sensación al verlo sonreír, con ese rostro tan agradable y amistoso que tenía, provocaba querer hacerlo feliz sólo para seguir haciéndolo sonreír, ahora el mismo sentimiento lo calentaba de dentro hacia afuera, en lugar de ser sólo un cosquilleo "Creo… que también siento algo por ti" Todavía sonaba un poco inseguro ¿Sentir el sol dentro de él era lo que podía llamarse amor?

"¿Puedo mostrártelo?" Sus ojos marrones estuvieron fijos en él, aunque Nines estaba mirando sus manos, demasiado inesperado, demasiado inverosímil aún. Asintió "Es más fácil si no trato de definirlo" Retiró su piel hasta la mitad de su palma, sólo podía verse el plástico de sus dedos, donde estaban unidos y Nines lo imitó.

Había pensado que conectarse con Connor era una sensación encantadora, pero en ese momento una ola de información y emociones extranjeras lo asaltaron con fuerza, cálido, brillante, pero tan suave como el algodón de azúcar y más dulce, ¿era eso lo que sentía Connor?, tan sólo necesitó una fracción de eso para conmoverlo hasta las lágrimas, era hermoso y por primera vez desde que había sido desviado reconoció el valor de todas esas decisiones y vidas perdidas, había valido la pena, por ese momento, por más momentos como ese.

Hizo que se sintiera tan ignorante todo ese tiempo. 

Fue honesto con Connor cuando le dijo que las emociones aún eran algo nuevo para él, quizás era su programación, quizás sólo era diferente, hecho especialmente para no desviarse, pero los sentimientos fueron como voces en otras habitaciones, la de Connor fue la única que escuchó claramente, siempre anhelo, siempre trató de estar más cerca, cuando lo vio en la oficina de Fowler no fueron voces, fueron gritos.

"Me gusta ese lado emocional en ti" Estiró su mano libre tratando de enjugar estas. ¿No era demasiado?, no tenía por qué tomarse tantas molestias con él "No, permíteme consentirte, yo también quiero" Cantó con suavidad y acarició su mejilla antes de separarse. Connor se rio y el sonido hizo que Nines saliera de su aturdimiento inicial, pero seguía sintiéndose muy acalorado, tuvo la tentación de tocar su propia mejilla pero no lo hizo, sólo continuó sintiéndose mareado "Aún hay algo que quisiera que hiciéramos juntos, ¿tienes tiempo?" Nines asintió, no había olvidado como hablar ¿cierto?

"Sí, tengo… tengo tiempo libre" Se esforzó por responder y se enorgulleció de que su voz no temblara tanto.

Luego del café, el cual disfrutó, tomaron un taxi que los llevó al centro de la ciudad y entraron a las tiendas, Connor sujetó su mano conduciéndolo hacia el interior de una tienda de ropa para caballero y sintiéndose más como un maniquí de escaparate que como un robo, el mayor hizo que se probara diferentes estilos de ropa, mientras lo escaneaba con la mirada de arriba abajo, sus circuitos temblaban bajo la mirada crítica de los ojos café, sin embargo Connor estaba emocionado y no paraba de hablar acerca de lo bien que se veía, su nerviosismo no desapareció rápidamente, pero fue contagiado por su estado ánimo y puedo disfrutarlo.

"¿Connor?" Preguntó tímidamente mirando a este pagar por algunos conjuntos.

"Sólo tienes tu ropa de CyberLife ¿no?, no te preocupes, es un regalo" No quería que gastara su dinero en él, pero tampoco quería decirle que no porque era un regalo. 

Sentados de regreso en la parte trasera del taxi, Nines sabía que había estado demasiado callado durante todo el día, el silencio no era incomodo, pero mientras las luces de carteles y las lámparas de las calles, se reflejaban en el rostro de Connor por la noche, se inclinó, decidido a besar su mejilla antes de acobardarse.

"Gracias Connor" Por todo.

Este lo miró durante algunos segundos sorprendido, luego su mirada se deslizó hacia abajo, apuntando a sus labios, sus pensamientos eran claros pero Nines se adelantó, inclinándose tan sólo un poco, aún estaban lo suficientemente cerca, besándolo tiernamente, la sonrisa de Connor fue cariñosa y suave, como su mirada.

"¿Te gustó nuestra primera cita?" Susurró el mayor haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento. El café, ellos dos solos, la ropa, la confesión, era una cita y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta antes.

"No sabía que eras tan romántico" Trató de sonar tranquilo, mientras fuegos artificiales explotaban en su interior.

"Yo tampoco" Lo decía con franqueza "Eres la primera persona con la que lo soy" El orgullo llenó su pecho, Connor no se había sentido algo así por nadie más, él era el primero y se aseguraría de ser el único, volvió a besarlo, inclinando su cabeza para mejorar el ángulo y profundizar en las caricias, no estaba seguro de saber lo que estaba haciendo, pero sin Connor diciendo lo contrario asumió que estaba bien, a diferencia de antes su pareja no lo trató con la misma fragilidad, pero fue cuidadoso, atentó a cualquier cosa que lo pudiera lanzar hacia atrás "Voy a asumir que lo hice bien" Su pequeña risa sonó como lindas campanillas para Nines.

"Somos…" No quería separarse, estar tan cerca del mayor lo hacía sentir bien, como una fuerza magnética que lo atraía y no quería luchar contra eso "¿Juntos? ¿los dos?" Connor sonrió ampliamente pero con amabilidad.

"¿Juntos como una pareja te refieres?" Nines asintió rápidamente "Eres tan lindo" Ronroneó y volvió a darle un beso fugaz, casi un toque tierno más que un beso "Lo somos, solo tienes que decirlo tú también" ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?, Connor no lo rechazaría, fue él quien dijo que le gustaba, estaba siendo excesivamente precavido, un tonto.

Se dejo en sus manos, confiando en él, esperando no ser traicionado.

…

"¿No piensas que es extraño?" Habían llegado hasta el apartamento de Nines, Connor lo estaba acompañando a la puerta como un caballero, el gesto fue bienvenido.

"¿Qué cosa?" 

"Esta mañana todavía eras mi hermano" Bromeó Nines mientras abría la puerta, sin embargo el silencio hizo que girara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Literalmente no somos hermanos" Su expresión era neutra pero debajo de eso había tensión, ¿Connor se había arrepentido de lo que dijo?, ¿o sólo estaba avergonzado?

"Lo sé" ¿Pero por qué esas palabras sabían frías?, había estado tan feliz porque Connor lo consideró como familia, que realmente le había gustado la idea de serlo, pero ahora eran algo más, algo mejor, no debería importarle "Porque entonces estaría mal"

"No somos hermanos" Nines arqueó las cejas, eso estaba claro, ¿a dónde quería llegar? Connor dio un paso hacia adentro más cerca del menor y con cuidado dejo las bolsas en el suelo para tener las manos libres, rígido al principio, Nines se relajó inmediatamente cuando los brazos de su pareja rodearon su cintura "Pero todavía te aprecio de la misma forma" Era lo más cerca que habían estado sin incluir los besos, regodeándose en la sensación confortable de su pecho y sus brazos firmes, encajaban bien, aunque Connor fuera casi de su tamaño.

"¿Quieres quedarte?" A Nines le encantaría pasar más tiempo con él, el tiempo en su compañía se sentía apenas como breves minutos, siempre insuficiente.

La luz en su temporal brilló roja y después amarilla, los ojos marrones lo miraron atentamente antes de sonreír.

"Me encantaría"

Nines se alegró de haber adquirido una cama tan sólo unos pocos días atrás y se entusiasmó aun más sabiendo que la forma en que estrenaría esta era con Connor entre sus bazos mientras compartían besos perezosos pero profundos en medio de la noche, era muy difícil parar cuando ninguno de los dos necesitaba respirar.

La boca de Connor era cálida y lo último que podía saborear en esta era el café que bebieron, pero lo más sorprendente fue que descubrió que podía ser una zona erógena, su paladar era sensible siendo asaltado por la lengua de Connor, provocándole cosquillas con el roce más ligero y un escalofrió estremecedor cuando había un poco de presión ahí y sus propios receptores sobre el dorso de su lengua se iluminaron cuando los utilizó para degustar el sabor ajeno del lubricante que se había acumulado en su boca y atreviéndose a ser un poco audaz acarició con estos los de su novio.

Por momentos estos funcionaban como conductores eléctricos y un impulso de energía se originó desde lo más profundo directamente hacia su procesador, volándole la cabeza.

Nines jadeó junto con Connor separándose luego de veinte minutos ininterrumpidos de una sesión de besos, jamás se había sentido tan bien, no era el mismo placer que deseaba estando en mera compañía de Connor o el de sus abrazos, sino uno más apremiante y más irracional a la vez que adictivo, el interior de su boca aún se sentía adormecido, había tenido que reiniciar su analizador de evidencia.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Susurró temeroso de romper la atmosfera relajada y silenciosa alrededor de ellos.

"No lo sé" No debía olvidar que el mayor era tan inexperto como él "Pero me gustó" Admitió produciendo un ruido placentero cuando apretó el agarre de su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Nines, acomodándose en su pecho, todavía llevaban ropa puesta y por la mente del menor cruzó la idea de querer sentir a Connor mas libremente, sin tantas capaz, deshacer su piel holográfica y tenerlo de la forma más pura posible.

Igual que sus besos, sus pensamientos fueron embriagantes y tentadores, lo suficiente para tener sus dedos acariciando la espalda de su homologo, nunca había pensado en nadie así, jamás había querido a Connor de esa forma, pero ahora que sabía lo que era y que podía tenerlo, quería tenerlo.

"Nines" Su boca tal vez se sentía de la misma forma, por lo que Connor comenzó a besar las comisuras de sus labios, bajando por su barbilla hasta su cuello "¿Todo tu cuerpo está cubierto de titanio?" Su toque era suave y ligero, transmitiendo una sensación agradable sobre su piel.

"No" Su caja de voz tembló "Mi rostro…" Contuvo el aliento cuando Connor abrió su boca y sus dientes aplicaron un poco de presión bajo la superficie de estos, haciendo que el holograma brillara azul y fallara por un momento, pero eso no fue lo único que dejo de funcionar correctamente también lo hizo su caja de voz produciendo un sonido bastante vergonzoso como la estática, Connor se rio después de eso besando con cuidado la mordida que estaba desapareciendo bajo piel normal una vez más.

"Para ser aprueba de balas eres bastante sensible" Volvió a besarlo y regresó a sus labios para pedir disculpas, pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que besó sus mejillas, su nariz, y prácticamente todas las partes de su rostro.

"Las plantas de los pies tampoco" Terminó de responder su pregunta y relajar el ceño que había fruncido, persuadido por los toques cariñosos y calmantes "Y no soy sensible, es sólo que mi red eléctrica funciona diferente"

"Dime más" Tarareó alegremente "Quiero saber más de ti" El afecto en su interior sólo se multiplicó e hizo que compartiera una sonrisa.

"No hay nada interesante en mí" 

"Por favor" Insistió dulcemente.

"Yo…" Nines terminó cediendo y buscó la mano de Connor en la oscuridad y cuando la encontró, la condujo un poco más debajo de donde estaba colocada en su espalda, dónde deberían estar las vértebras lumbares en un humano, levantó su camisa para dejar al descubierto una placa sellada, pero que abrió con cuidado, mostrándole sus puertos de conexión.

Connor fue casi un fantasma con sus manos, sin moverlas cuando no le dio permiso, paciente, sólo sintiendo esa parte privada de Nines bajo sus dedos, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Por qué está tan abajo?" Preguntó confundido, todos los androides tenían un sitio de conexión manual en la parta trasera de sus cervicales, cerca de donde estaría su procesador en la cabeza como si fuera un cerebro humano y una medula espinal.

"Hubo... cambios" Nines trató de esconderse contra el hombro del otro pero la luz roja brillaba aunque de una manera tenue "¿Cuál es el primer lugar al que dispararías?" 

"La cabeza" Susurró y Nines por fin soltó su mano, sus dedos recorrieron la superficie irregular con delicadeza en contemplación "No es extraño" No lo era, estaba de acuerdo, pero que Connor lo dijera lo hizo sentir más tranquilo, sintió un cosquilleo que se acumulaba en su cadera, lentamente fue derritiéndose bajo las caricias, se sentía suave y cómodo contra el pecho de Connor "¿Te gusta esto?" Aunque no podía verlo su voz contenía una sonrisa y sus dedos aplicaron un poco de presión contra el material suave alrededor.

"Sí" Casi sentía como si tuviera sus manos dentro de él, no literalmente, era sólo que estaba tocando un lugar privado que no dejaría a nadie más tocar a menos que fuera un profesional o fuera necesario, más sensible que el resto de su cuerpo recubierto en metal.

Connor exploró cada centímetro mientras se inclinaba para besarlo, su boca ya no se sentía sobreestimulada así que disfrutó de los mismos besos perezosos de antes, el resto de la noche fue así, sintiendo los dedos del mayor actuar con interés sobre otros trozos de piel bajo su ropa, mientras él se aferraba a su cuello, enredando sus propios dedos en los mechones de cabello chocolate, insistiendo en querer seguir besándolo y sentirse bien.

Después de horas, la alarma de la mañana sonó inesperadamente haciendo que se estremeciera y asustando a Connor a cambio también, pero rápidamente ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaba sucediendo, separándose lentamente. 

...

Connor se sintió ligero y feliz, observando los elegantes ojos grises de Nines mirándolo de regreso con adoración absoluta, como si fuera lo único que pudieran ver, lo único que necesitara, no merecía tal apreciación, pero una vez más, era egoísta y no le importaba lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar de sus acciones, él era lo único que había sido suyo desde un principio y no había tenido que robar, no dejaría que nadie pusiera una mano sobre él.

No se había dado cuenta de que había amanecido hasta que miró la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, aunque más resplandeciente era la expresión en el rostro del menor, ruborizado, con el cabello desordenado y esforzándose por enfriar su cuerpo con respiraciones rápidas y cortas, casi se sentía culpable por eso último, casi.

"Tenemos que ir a trabajar" Vio los labios que había estado besando tan apasionadamente moverse, sintiendo que quería volver a lamerlos, pero tenía autocontrol, ya encontraría otra ocasión y había otras cosas que podían disfrutar.

"No pasara nada si llegamos un poco tarde" Cerró sus ojos adoptando una posición cómoda para recostarse sobre la almohada, sin verlo podía notar el conflicto en la mente de Nines entre no querer levantarse tampoco y cumplir con sus deberes "Esta bien" Suprimió un suspiro y fue Nines el primero en ponerse de pie, les había importado poco el resto del mundo anoche, por lo que lo observó sentado en la cama levantar las bolsas de ropa del suelo y proceder a acomodarla y guardarla en un closet vacío.

Hubo una mirada tímida sobre el hombro de Nines mientras lo veía en silencio comenzar su mañana y luego esos ojos grises, miraron la prenda que sostenía.

"¿Necesitas que salga?" Parecía que se sentía incómodo por su presencia, sin embargo no esperó la respuesta, dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación antes de tener una.

"No, está bien" Comenzó a abrir los botones de su camisa negra empezando con los de abajo, pero evitó tenazmente levantar la mirada de sus manos que trabajaban hacia el semblante del mayor.

Connor continuó observando fijamente sin ser consciente que podía ser algo descortés, viendo el pecho pálido y firme del androide, con los músculos artificiales marcados como un gran deportista, su cuerpo estaba cincelado como una estatua, siendo estéticamente mejor que el suyo, aunque Connor no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, sólo que Nines era más efectivo en la intimidación si hablaban de un propósito, aun así, no pensó tan lógicamente, devorándolo con la mirada como una pieza de arte.

La camisa fue remplazada por otra del mismo color y cuello de tortuga, el color resaltaba el blanco de su rostro y el azul celeste en sus mejillas, además de que el material elástico acentuaba las curvas de sus músculos, especialmente sus pectorales voluminosos, se veía delicioso.

"Supongo que a eso se refería Gavin" Comentó levantando la mirada fugazmente antes de buscar el abrigo café con leche que complementaba el atuendo.

"¿Gavin?" No le gustó el sonido de ese nombre en sus labios.

"Mencionó algo sobre la forma en que me mirabas en la oficina"

"Mmh… Hank también mencionó algo" Reconoció cruzándose de brazos y torciendo los labios, ahora era consciente de que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. 

"Parece que fui el único que no se dio cuenta" A Connor le hubiera gustado agregar que no era cierto, pero quería conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, acercándose, descruzó sus brazos y rodeó la cintura de Nines con ellos.

"Eso no importa" Con Nines ya no tenía que preocuparse por el espacio personal y comenzaba a gustare el contacto físico entre ambos, quizás demasiado "Me gustó poder darte una sorpresa" Aunque el menor no lo dijo, su sonrisa expresaba un sincero agradecimiento.

"Tengo Thirium si te gustaría beber algo" Cambió de tema a algo más mundano incluso.

"Estoy bien, gracias" El café había sido suficiente "¿Quieres venir conmigo a la casa de Hank?, a veces necesita ayuda para levantarse temprano" Se inclinó acercándose a su oído, pero sin llegar a ponerse de puntillas "Quiero que conozca a mi novio" Susurró ladina y coquetamente, satisfecho al verlo ponerse modesto con el título.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Releyendo esto y yo estando de acuerdo con Connor, esto es muy apresurado, me aventé un romance completo en dos capítulos jaja, eso pasa cuando no tienes paciencia para escribir, pero también para que dar tantas largas, pero como dice Hank, el amor a primera vista existe  
> 


	3. Liars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo que aclara, aquí Gavin no es malo, pero como es la perspectiva de Connor no lo puedo hacer ver como un caballero, pero él lo deja claro, la cosa es contra Connor, ve que Nines es diferente y lo deja tranquilo, por eso se llevan bien, y lo que hace y dice es porque le molesta a Connor, le arde jaja

Ellos dos ya llevaban un mes juntos, no había cambiado mucho realmente, Connor seguía perdidamente embelesado por Nines como un adolecente encaprichado e imprudente, tanto así que Hank tuvo que ser la voz de la razón esta vez, no necesitaba ser tan sutil en la oficina pero sin sobrepasar lo laboral, su relación era un secreto a voces que en realidad la mayoría prefería ignorar y honestamente lucían como una linda pareja al ojo de los demás, tampoco necesitaba nuevas excusas para acercarse, bastaba con invitarlo a dar una caminata tranquila paseando a Sumo, o una velada romántica en la que se esforzaba por impresionar, aunque jamás necesitó demasiado para conquistar a Nines repetidamente.

Pero no todo eran flores y arcoíris, había reconocido el lado tímido y gentil de su amante, pero había llegado a notar cosas que este prefería mantener ocultas. Era la forma en que Nines se movía entre los casos de asesinato, violación y robo, había algo artificial, una máscara impasible que usaba incluso con él, prefería evitar ciertos temas, especialmente la revolución, CyberLife y la torre y para su pesar, no podía reconocer a Nines como un ser autónomo, no sabía que haría sin su ayuda para la integración en una vida normal, tan perdió, como si tuviera que aprender todo desde un comienzo, había algo en el nuevo modelo que faltaba y no sabía explicar que era, estaba eso y Gavin.

Si Connor no hubiera conocido lo suficiente a Gavin y tampoco supiera su aversión hacia los androides, hubiera pensado que al humano le gustaba Nines.

Miró al detective fijamente mientras este hablaba con su compañero, ambos parecían más cercanos desde la última vez que había prestado atención, inclinado cerca de Reed, Nines trataba de explicarle algo sobre un archivo a este. Aunque la actitud defensiva, sarcástica y despectiva de Reed seguía sin cambiar, Connor estaba seguro de que era diferente, había algo menos ácido y mal intencionado en su forma de actuar y la forma en que Gavin miraba a Nice le molestaba, algo no se sentía bien y le estaba poniendo nervioso.

Se cansó y decidió preguntarle directamente a Nines durante uno de sus descansos, ambos estaban sentado en el parque más cercano, disfrutando del sol, los árboles y las personas paseando a sus mascotas o niños.

"Tú y Gavin se llevan bien últimamente" Trató de ser casual, aunque sabía que no lo estaba siendo, Nines consiguió demostrarle que era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, pillándolo en varias mentiras que decía. 

"Eso creo" Nines sonrió a su manera, de la manera que sonreía cuando no se trataba de él y que Connor siempre tenía en cuenta "Sus niveles de estrés han disminuido considerablemente"

"¿Es así?" Comentó distraídamente con voz apagada mientras miraba al frente, haciendo que Nines se preocupara por un momento, sus manos estaban unidas, conectados, pero sin explorar muy profundo en ninguno de ellos, sólo sintiendo la presencia del otro, era reconfortante, pero Nines aprovechó eso para cruzar la línea sutilmente.

"¿Algo está mal?" Connor se dio cuenta que estaba buscando dentro de él, pudo haberlo escondido, pero lo dejo extender su consciencia hacia eso que le causaba irritación "Oh" Era algo pequeño, como una inquietud, pero de sabor más ácido y corrosivo, no le gustaba compartir "Eso es…" Una amplia sonrisa se extendió pos sus labios mirándolo "Agradable" Connor arqueó una ceja confundido, ¿de qué forma esas feas emociones podían ser agradables? "Me quieres sólo para ti, es agradable que alguien quiera conservarte" Esa última palabra fue un zumbido raro en los oídos de Connor, pero Nines estaba feliz, casi ronroneando en sus pensamientos.

"No creo que funcione así" Sabía lo que eran los celos, incluso antes de desviarse, lo que no quería era sentir celos por Gavin.

"¿Entonces cómo?" Tenía una respuesta pero no estaba seguro de querer compartirla, sus actitudes en muchas ocasiones dejaban mucho que desear, no era el indicado para repartir moral, por mucho que lo pretendiese y eso lo sabía Nines "Estés pensando demasiado" Nines podía sentirlo, el remolino caótico de información que iba de un lado a otro, frotó con el pulgar cariñosamente el dorso de su mano para calmarlo, funcionó "¿Tienes miedo de que pueda preferir a Gavin?" Connor apretó sus labios en una línea tensa, a veces no estaba seguro de que tanto podía meterse Nines debajo de su piel.

"Un poco" Admitió con un suspiro, no era que pensara que Reed fuera una competencia real, pero el mero hecho de degradarle Gavin era suficiente para que no le gustara ver a Nines llevándose bien con este, encariñándose, siendo amigos, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, eso sólo reflejaría varias inseguridades que ocultaba.

"Te amo Connor, Gavin es sólo un amigo" Los sentimientos de cariño que lanzó a través de su enlace eran demasiado para poder procesarlo en tan poco tiempo, Connor fue tomado por sorpresa, sintiendo que su sistema se aceleraba y se sobrecalentaba, con RK describió que también podía sonrojarse.

"No lo hagas parecer que estoy siendo paranoico" Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, pero usó un tono ligero para no parecer que estaba siendo demasiado serio, al final una sonrisa tímida lo delató "Lo sé" Levantó sus manos entrelazadas, acercándola a su rostro para besar los nudillos de Nines, sintió una chispa viniendo de este último y una sonrisa lobuna creció en sus labios "Tenemos quince minutos, ¿quieres hacer algo divertido?"

Quince minutos no era tiempo suficiente, hubiera preferido llevar a Nines a un lugar más privado, sin embargo tuvo que conformarse con el auto de Hank, sin decirle a Hank obviamente, dudó que este diera su consentimiento para que dos androides que acaban de descubrir el sexo y eran adictos a este, lo usaran.

Se aseguró de apagar las cámaras del estacionamiento y evitar publico indeseado, ambos eran demasiado grandes para el pequeño espacio, en especial Nines que tenía que acomodar sus piernas sobre los hombros de Connor para intentar recostarse sin que su cabeza golpeara la puerta del auto.

Connor estaba agachado, lo más posible al ras con el cuerpo de Nines, tratando de disimular a través de los cristales, pero con la suficiente distancia entre sus pelvis para que su mano pudiera trabajar con el falso miembro masculino que había incorporado a su modelo avanzado, a veces disfrutaban de las relaciones carnales con partes humanas, era una experiencia diferente, otras veces, cuando tenían tiempo, prefería jugar con los cables que conectaban a estos, nervios crudos y sensibles, resbaladizos por el Thirium entre sus dedos, un pequeño pellizco y su amante gritaba su nombre como si estuviera arrancando la vida de su cuerpo o burlarse del puerto en su espalda, esos botones de placer que había encontrado al explorarlo, pero su favorito era su boca, en lugar del beso francés que disimulaba estar compartiendo, nadie podía imaginar que en realidad estaba haciendo a su amante ver luces rojas, con pequeños orgasmos que podía hacer pasar por cualquier otra cosa, escalofríos e inocentes estremecimientos, era perverso, era perfecto, una peculiaridad de sus modelos únicos y su pequeño secreto.

El falo de RK900 era grande, proporcional a su tamaño, no hubiera esperado menos cuando este lo escogió, lo divertido, lo hilarante, lo lascivo, era verlo en comparación con el suyo más pequeño.

Los humanos estaban obsesionados con el tamaño, estaba seguro que Nines podía ser un excelente amante, tenía todo lo necesario para tomar su lugar y ser quien lo presionara contra el asiento del auto, pero eso no era lo que le gustaba ni quería, a Connor le gustaba verlo retorcerse debajo de él, siendo sometido voluntariamente por una fuerza menor y adorar eso, ver esa gran polla que prácticamente casi nunca usaba, gotear liquido lubricante sobre su estómago mientras era desarmado rápida y apasionadamente, tocando los lugares correctos, llorando sin escapatoria y suplicando para que Connor se hiciera cargo.

Soltó su miembro que había recibido suficiente atención durante sus breves minutos de juego y dejo que observaba como lamía los rastros estériles del semen artificial, esos ojos grises brumos y llenos de lujuria brillaron de excitación, Nines era bastante cómplice en sus deseos y un mal mentiroso cuando se trataba de ocultarlo.

Con las manos ahora libre, sujetó sus piernas y las abrió correctamente, por breves segundos, el cuerpo bajo el suyo se tensó cohibido, plenamente expuesto de la cintura para abajo, siendo devorado por los ojos chocolate, ya habían discutido que no necesitaba ser tan tímido, Connor amaba cada parte de él, cada cable y tornillo y lo que tuviera entre sus piernas no era diferente.

"Eres hermoso Nines" El cumplido salió de forma natural y sus manos acariciaron sus gruesos muslos, esperando relajarlo "Si sólo supieras como te ves" De hecho podía, Connor bromeó con algunas fotografías que tomó y le envió.

"¡Basta Connor!" Giró la cabeza hacia un lado avergonzado.

"¿Por qué?, eres muy bonito" Nines mordió su labio.

Mejor que cualquier placer de la carne que pudiera darle, sabía lo mucho que le gustaban los halagos, supuso que se debía a que nunca había recibido alguno de las personas que más había quería escucharlos, ahora Connor estaba en ese lugar y se deleitaba en endulzar sus oídos, especialmente cuando veía el efecto que tenían.

"Lu-Lucimos igual" Tartamudeó y Connor podía jurar que Nines estaba más duro.

La preparación no era estrictamente necesaria aunque le gustaba hacerlo, pero esta vez tenían poco tiempo, estaba diseñado para abrirse fácilmente como lo que era, un juguete para follar y no había riesgo de dolor o daño.

"Entonces soy un narcisista" Sonrió y presionó ligeramente la punta de su polla contra el canal sellado "Pero sigues siendo más lindo" Se deslizó un poco más pero conteniéndose, quería estar dentro de Nines, quería escucharlo gritar y verlo temblar de placer, pero también quería que sus ojos grises observaran bien el momento en que desaparecía dentro de él, que sintiera cada centímetro en que lo reclamaba como su amante y cada segundo que lo volvía suyo.

Nines era sensual, de esa forma frágil y sumisa, con trozos de piel fallando donde lo tocaba para revelar un chasis metálico y brillante, con una expresión perdida y sonrojada y lágrimas en sus ojos tratando de enfriar lo que su respiración no podía. 

"¡Connor!" La suplica de su nombre se escuchaba maravillosa rodeado de toda la estancia y crepitaciones, él se sentía igual construyendo ese delicioso calor que se acumulaba dentro de sus vientres, sintiéndose rodeado y apretado por su liso interior.

"¡Maldición!" Jadeó cuando las piernas alrededor de su espalda lo empujaron hacia adelante, refugiándose los pocos centímetros que restaban en un codicioso Nines, este gimió fuertemente arqueando su espalda contra el asiento, temblando, demasiado cerca, pero no suficiente, ¿no lo estaba sintiendo más de lo usual?, una sonrisa maliciosa, adornó su cara de ángel "Yo disminuiría el volumen Nines, ¿o quieres que alguien nos escuche?" Inmediatamente sintió como el menor se estrechaba más obligándolo a suprimir un gemido "Sí, si te gustaría" 

"No…" Connor trató de acercarse, alcanzando su cuello el cual besó.

"No eres tan inocente como parece" Ronroneó, pensando en dejar la marca de sus dientes, ya lo había intentado una vez, sin conseguir siquiera dejar una pequeña marca, pero podía disfrutar de la ilusión, igual Nines que volvió a emitir un dulce sonido cuando lo hizo "¿Quieres que vean lo que hago contigo en el estacionamiento?, el fuerte y temible detective Nines maullando como un pequeño gatito, porque te follo tan bien que no puedes quedarte callado"

"No, yo no…" Antes de que pudiera insistir, Connor decidió retirarse, moviéndose lo más que pudo dada sus limitaciones y volver a entrar en él, toda protesta de Nines se trasformó en sonidos incoherentes y bastante sexys.

"Shh…" Aunque le gustaba molestarlo un poco en realidad a Connor tampoco le interesaba que los atraparan, no dejaría que nadie más que él viera a Nines así. Para moverse tuvo que ajustar sus posiciones, ayudándolo para que se recargara un poco contra la puerta y levantara la cadera, era la ventaja de no cansarse y ser más fuerte que un humano promedio "Está bien, yo sé que puedes estar callado, sólo inténtalo" Susurró cerca de su oído, sin moverse demasiado rápido pero tratando de ir lo más profundo que podía "Eso es…" Elogió porque el menor estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo después de pedírselo, aun después de apuntar directamente al par de nervios sensibles dentro de este, la luz roja en su LED parpadeaba cada vez más intensamente "Siempre eres tan obediente" Besó su mandíbula.

"¡Conn!" Nines masculló entre dientes, Connor sabía que significaba ese ruido tan necesitado y distorsionado.

"Está bien" El androide de ojos grises cubrió su propia boca con una mano ahogando un grito y se retorció sintiendo como sus sistemas fallaban, se detenían y volvían a reiniciarse, no tuvo miedo de perderse en la sensación abrumadora porque sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Mientras estaba fuera por algunos segundos, Connor se concentró en terminar también, no muy lejos de su propio clímax, bebiendo de esa imagen arruinada entre sus brazos.

La calma y el silencio que seguía fue bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, complementada con roces suaves de manos amables y besos tiernos, Connor acarició con los pulgares la cadera de Nines mientras los sentaba a ambos en una posición erguida y lo estabilizaba, laxo y con una mirada nublada, se dejo consentir, incluso limpiar, por suerte los fluidos que provenían de ellos se evaporaban por el tiempo, sin dejar macha u olor.

Sin palabras estaba revisando su estado a través de un enlace, todo parecía estar funcionando correctamente, debería ser capaz de ponerse de pie, pero algo en la expresión de Nines le dijo que no iba a suceder pronto.

"Lo siento" Levantó una mano acariciándole la mejilla y sonriéndole con cariño "Sabes que me encanta escuchar tu voz" Nines persiguió la caricia inclinándose hacia esta, hambriento. 

"La…" Le tomó un segundo corregir su voz inestable "La próxima vez… no usemos el auto de Hank" Debía estar sintiéndose culpable por usarlo sin permiso, la sonrisa de Connor creció en afecto.

"¿Pero te gustó?" Su rostro todavía sonrojado no podía calentarse más, pero la luz en su temporal si podía girar en rojo "Pagare una limpieza" Prometió y guio el rostro de Nines con su mano para besar sus labios suavemente.

"Sólo…" Fue interrumpido por los besos de Connor en su mandíbula "Tengamos más cuidado la próxima vez" 

"Claro" Siempre decía eso y el mayor conseguía persuadirlo para alguna aventura casual e inapropiada.

Nines se acomodó contra su pecho y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, descansando y esperando poder permanecer así juntos durante más tiempo.

…

Aunque la mirada intensa de Hank estaba sobre él Connor dudaba de que supiera realmente lo qué había sucedido, sólo fue casi una hora lo que les tomó regresar, una mentira blanca bastó para que su amigo no insistiera, pero recibió un regaño paternalista para que tuviera más cuidado, lo cual era extraño, Hank diciéndolo que llegara a tiempo. 

Los días en que sincronizaban su estadía en la oficina eran raros, así que Connor apreció el detalle de poder salir juntos en lugar de que uno de ellos esperara al otro en su departamento, tomados de la mano, Connor quiso hacer el camino largo de regreso, era una bonita vista con las hojas de los arboles amarillas y naranjas cayéndose de los árboles.

Mientras hablaba sacó su moneda del bolsillo, jugando con ella con la mano libre que no sostenía la de Nines, era ágil y coordinado, pero no perfecto, deslizándose de sus dedos, cayendo al suelo y perdiéndose dentro de un desagüe junto a la calle.

El menor que observó todo eso, quiso hacer algo al respecto pero fue detenido por Connor, que sólo se quedó mirando, no parecía triste o preocupado.

"Te conseguiré otra moneda" Ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No la necesito" Suspiró "Quizás sea lo mejor" Murmuró y le pedio que siguieran adelante.

"Pero… ¿No era importante?"

"No" No mintió, sólo era una moneda, la razón por la que la conservaba, ya no importaba.

…

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando recibió un reporte la oficina que debía atender, al parecer era algo grande, relacionado con el tráfico de drogas, pero antes de poder derivarlo a narcóticos, necesitaban revisar la escena, le dijo a Nines que descansaba en la cama con él, a donde iba y en lugar de sólo recibir un beso de despedida y decir que lo vería en la mañana, fue sorprendido cinco minutos después de que Hank y él había llegado a la escena, con Nines apareciendo también.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de sorpresa, no queriendo sonar despectivo.

"Los almacenes son muy grandes, pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda" Junto a Nines, Gavin y dos oficiales más también habían llegado al lugar, su novio tenía razón, si quería revisar todo por su cuenta le tomaría toda la noche terminar.

Connor se quedó mirando por encima del hombro de este durante un tiempo a Gavin quien lo atrapó en el acto y le sonrió como una hiena de regreso, se acercó a ambos y puso su mano detrás de la espalda de Nines como un gesto amistoso, sosteniendo la mirada de Connor todo el tiempo.

"No sé en qué pensó Fowler poniéndonos a trabajar juntos, pero podría ser interesante" ¿Acaso estaba tratando de ser amigable?, Connor no creyó esa farsa, imaginando que debajo de todo eso había otra razón y comenzaba a sospechar cual era, no se dejó manipular y sonrió afable y cordialmente, quizás una de sus mejores en el último mes.

"Detective Reed" Saludó "¿O puedo comenzar a llamarte Gavin? Tienes razón podría ser una buena oportunidad para comenzar a llevarnos bien" Estudió cuidadosamente la expresión del humano, había disgusto subyacente bajo un rostro de póker tranquilo, el breve tirón de sus labios, el aumento de su presión arterial y su mandíbula tensa.

"Claro" Aclaró su garganta llevando un puño a su boca y ocultó después sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, fue rápido y hábil manteniendo la compostura, tenía que darle un punto "Llámame como quieras" Podía escuchar un insulto después de eso "Nines, ¿has visto mi teléfono?" Buscó en sus bolsillos sin encontrar este.

"No"

"Creo que lo deje en mi auto, ¿podrías buscarlo?" Continuó revisando los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

"Claro detective" Le sonrió a Connor antes de irse en dirección del auto de Gavin, el androide no habló hasta que estuvo seguro de que los oídos de Nines no podían escucharlo.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Estrechó la mirada masticando las palabras a Reed, sin abandonar demasiado la apariencia.

"Woo… ¿por qué la agresión?, no sé a qué mierda te refieres" Siguió sonriendo burlonamente.

"Odias a los androides, deja de fingir que son amigos y que yo te agrado"

"No odio a los androides sabelotodo, te odio a ti" Rodó los ojos "O quien sabe… Tal vez sólo estoy fingiendo haber cambiado para acercarme a Nines, tal vez lo apuñalé por la espalda como lo hiciste conmigo, ¿acaso te molesta?" Connor entrecerró los ojos sintiendo que algo desagradable burbujeaba en sus entrañas hechas de cables, era un enojo que no solía sentir "Hasta que al fin te dejas ver maldito bastardo" Gavin sonrió con suficiencia, esa cara de Connor era la misma que había visto en la sala de evidencias, fría, peligros, calculadora, lo enfermaba.

"Creo que sabes que pienso al respecto"

"Creo que sabes que me importa una mierda lo que pienses" No había nada más que pudieran decirse mutuamente, con los puños fuertemente apretados a sus costados, Connor caminó junto a Gavin dándole la espalda, no era como si pudiera golpearlo o hacer algo al respecto en ese momento, pero necesitaba alejarse antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Buscó a Hank…

Nene: _Connor…_

Este se detuvo en seco, junto con el mensaje de Nines había unas coordenadas.

Connor: _¿Qué ocurre?_

Sin embargo comenzó a caminar hacia esas coordenadas, no era muy lejos de donde se encontraba, a dos calles de distancia, cuando no recibió una respuesta comenzó a sentirse nervioso y en lugar de un trote tranquilo comenzó a correr.

Identificó el auto de Reed cuando paso a su lado.

Connor: _Nines, ¿dónde estás?, ¿estás bien?_

Cuando la calle terminó, giró a la derecha, no esperaba encontrarlo exactamente en el punto de las coordenadas, pero ahí estaba, sentado en el suelo, recargado contra un muro de ladrillos abrazando sus piernas, Connor no disminuyó lo velocidad hasta estar a escasos dos metros, dando un mirada inicial, junto a Nines había una persona en el suelo, se preocuparía después por los signos de lucha y las manchas de sangre, en ese momento se arrodilló tomando con cuidado el rostro del menor entre sus manos, obligándolo a que levantara la cabeza y lo viese.

"¿Estás bien?" Lucía demasiado tranquilo para que así fuera, sin permiso, separó la piel de sus manos, entrando en sus pensamientos y su sistema, había demasiadas luces rojas para concentrarse.

Diagnóstico de sistemas… 100% funcional.

"No me refería a eso" Hizo una mueca y el miedo comenzó a sumarse a la preocupación, trató de mandarle pensamientos y señales tranquilizadoras, palabras que estaba seguro que lo calmarían, especialmente asegurarle que estaba bien, Connor estaba ahí, con él ahora.

Nines cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia las manos que lo sostenían.

"Vi a alguien sospechoso mirando por una ventana" Comenzó con una voz neutra, sin emociones, Connor no lo presionó para que hablara "Fui a investigar y esa persona me atacó con un cuchillo" Nines levantó sus manos que estaban temblando, esforzándose en señalar su pecho, su ropa estaba rota y aunque no había podido atravesar su cuerpo, estaba la marca de azul brillante de la piel faltante, Connor comenzó a sentir una ira más venenosa que la que sintió minutos atrás "Me defendí" No estaba herido y por eso Connor estaba agradecido, pero entonces comenzó con la parte mala "Le rompí la muñeca, tomé mi arma y traté de dispararle con ella…" Connor miró al hombre a su lado, ya había registrado sus signos vitales, no estaba muerto, no todavía "Tuve miedo Connor" Nines tembló, indefenso, todavía asustado.

Connor lo abrazó y frotó su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo.

"Eres fuerte Nines, pero estoy aquí, está bien, yo te cuidaré" La sensación de alivio que vino de este fue abrumadora.

Connor se llevó al hombre a la estación de policía, junto con Nines luego que se tranquilizara lo suficiente, su control sobre sí mismo era impresionante, si no hubiera teniendo una conversación privada con él ni lo conociera lo suficiente, nunca hubiera notado algo diferente, no fue difícil imaginarlo enfrentándose a su agresor y dominando la situación por completo, una maquina con un fin, al mismo tiempo que tampoco parecía algo que pudiera hacer, no se sentía correcto.

Le explicó un poco de la situación a Hank dejándolo a su cuidado para que fuera él quien terminara de revisar la escena del crimen y miró con acides a Gavin que por alguna razón estaba cerca.

Cuando recaudó suficiente evidencia, regresó por Nines para llevarlo a su apartamento, ahora tenían un involucrado que era mejor que las pistas, el viaje en auto fue silencioso, pero cuando entraron y cerró la puerta, el menor estuvo en sus brazos.

"¿Fue tu primera vez peleando?" Habló en voz baja y tranquila mientras los conducía al baño, pensó que una ducha caliente sería agradable, había limpiado con un paño sus nudillos ensangrentados, pero ambos sabían que no era suficiente, desventajas de poder ver rastros de sangre.

"Con un humano sí" Esta vez decidió indagar un poco.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa, aunque decir que lo hizo por él era más correcto.

"Te mentí" Connor se detuvo mientras desabrochaba el botón del pantalón levantando la mirada para ver esos bellos ojos grises que tanto había aprendido a amar "CyberLife nunca me desactivó, fallaste, dos veces" El mayor supo a qué se refería, tensando todo su cuerpo "Querían darte una lección, así que hice lo que ellos me dijeron, maté a cientos de androides para poder matarte a ti" ¿Era por eso que no le gustaba la violencia?, ¿por eso tenía tanto miedo?, no quería que lo lastimaran, tampoco quería seguir lastimando a nadie.

"¿Cómo escapaste?" Dejo su pantalón para tocar su cuerpo, quería estar ahí, sosteniéndolo, como un apoyo físico también.

"No lo hice" Nines no quiso seguir hablando y Connor fue comprensivo terminando de desvestirlo y meterlo en la ducha.

El agua estaba a la temperatura ideal para ser agradable para los receptores de su piel y la caída de las gotas era placentera, inevitablemente terminaría empapado también, así que se quitó la ropa, aunque no profundizó en su propia limpieza, sus toques fueron cuidadoso, nada más lejos de una caricia inocente, sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, con su pecho pegado a la espalda del menor, lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras frotaba sus nudillo bajo el chorro del agua caliente y besó su nuca, para terminar entrelazando sus dedos y pasando un par de minutos extras abrazados.

Algunas costumbres mundanas habían pasado de Connor a Nines, este último se veía encantador con un conjunto de pijamas a cuadros y el cabello todavía un poco húmedo desordenado, se veía mucho mejor que en esa calle solitaria donde lo encontró.

Connor ya tenía un lugar listo junto a él en la cama, rodeado de almohadas suaves y cómodas, no sabía cómo explicar en lo que se había convertido la habitación del menor, ciertamente tenía gustos muy peculiares. Nines se subió al colchón junto a su pareja, encontrándose cómodo al envolver su cintura con sus brazos y descansar la cabeza en su pecho, no había un corazón, pero el ruido de los sistemas de Connor funcionando era igualmente gratificante.

"Deberías dormir" Sugirió y acarició su cabello con una mano.

"Los androides no duermen" Sabía a lo que se refería, pero aun así una parte de él no quería hacerlo, no era como si se sintiera cansado físicamente.

"Entonces cierra tus ojos y trata de descansar" Nines lo hizo y se concentró en la sensación de los dedos aún entre sus mechones, su voz también fue lo suficientemente baja y profunda para dar ese efecto tranquilizador.

"¿Connor?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Hubo un largo silencio denso, en el que Connor debatió que se suponía que debía responder, la verdad siempre era amarga e indeseada, mientras que la mentira era dulce y satisfactoria.

"Era mi misión" Pero con la mentira sólo estaba tratando de cubrir una fea herida ulcerosa y grave que no paraba de sangrar, no importaba cuanto lo intentara.

"¿Entonces por qué sigues fingiendo?, eres un desviado, ya no tienes una misión" 

"No lo sé" Dijo con sinceridad al silencio de la noche "Parecía lo más fácil"

"No pareces estar cómodo con esto" ¿Qué más cosas había notado?

"Tienes razón, a veces me siento como un pez fuera del agua, tal vez me di cuenta que no quería exactamente su vida, sino sus logros, poder conseguirlo por mí mismo, haber cambiado algo"

"Al final conseguiste algo, me tienes a mi" ¿Trataba de consolarlo también?, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Te tengo" Y jamás lo dejaría ir.

"Puedo borrar mis recuerdos, sabes, sólo tienes que pedírmelo" Su sonrisa decayó, volviéndose inexpresivo, algo frio en su interior le recordó el comienzo de todo.

"¿Por qué me dejaste llegar tan lejos?" Si era tan obvio, si sabía que ese día también lo había visto y lo recordaba, si pudo ver a través de sus intenciones, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué mentir?

"Quería estar cerca de ti" Connor quiso reírse por un momento.

"¿CyberLife hizo algo contigo?" Por un segundo detuvo su mano y Nines abrió los ojos, pero no lo miró.

"Hicieron muchas cosas, sólo sé que eres mi prioridad" Prioridad era una bonita palabra para objetivo, volvió a acariciar su cabello. Ya había respondido a su pregunta, su cabello era igualmente suave que el suyo.

Hubo silencio nuevamente, pero esta vez era menos pesado y más relajado.

"¿Connor?"

"¿Mhm?"

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Es Connor "

Ese día, en la torre de CyberLife, Hank no le disparó al androide correcto.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajaj mis finales agridulces… pero desde el principio la idea era que los dos mienten y construyen una relación en base a eso, Connor no es Connor y luego esta Nines, que creo que no quedo claro cuál es su mentira (mi culpa a veces lo hago todo vago para que la imaginación llene esos espacios), él miente esperando ser lo que los demás quieren que sea, Cyberlife lo deja muchos problemas por culpa de Connor y tiene que cargar con la responsabilidad y luego esta que Connor se da cuenta que los sentimientos de Nines están bastante desordenados, si es amor o no, si es una obsesión, si es algo que hizo Cyberlife para acercarlo a él, realmente esta desviado o no porque se suponía que no debía, ¿miente o no lo hace?
> 
> Pero acá entre nos, sí lo quiere, pero no termina de entender las emociones, se confunde entre amor, querer ser algo para Connor (incluso como un objeto/hermano), ser útil y querer aprobación (los halagos)
> 
> Vaya pure psicológico que me quise aventar jaja
> 
> Perdón si no les gusta esta pareja con 60, y no lo pusiera en las etiquetas, pero todo sea por el plot twist, ¿lo vieron venir o no?
> 
> Espero lo disfrutaran
> 
> Y vivieron felices por siempre… Fin


End file.
